Harry's new family
by HermionePotter1989
Summary: Broken, severely abused and scared Harry's magic takes him to the only place he will be able to get the love and care he so desperately wishes for, the Weasley's. Read and Review please love Hermione x
1. Finding Safety

**This idea for this story came to me and begged to be written so here we are. I have no idea where it will go yet but I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

The punches reined down upon him as he screamed out for mercy. He heard many cracking sounds and realised it was his ribs and as he was about to pass out he felt one of them puncture something inside which he thought must have been a lung. He was roughly picked up by Vernon and shoved into his cupboard where he was almost certain he'd die. He started to sob violently wishing for a loving family, safety and somewhere he could be where he'd experience real love. Sudden he felt like he was being jerked around and landed with a bump screaming his head off in agony as he opened his eyes finding himself in an unusual looking living room with a scared red haired plump woman looking at him.

"Please I am so sorry. I don't know how I got here. I just wished to have a loving family and a safe environment to live in. Please don't tell my uncle Vernon about it as he'll only hurt me more and then he'll send me to Albus Dumbledore which I don't want. He told me all the useless freaks go to Albus Dumbledore to be tortured and killed by him. I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you say I swear!" he said shocked as the woman looking at him burst into tears gently levitating the boy onto the sofa and setting him down. He was bleeding and looked truly awful. He cried so hard it broke her heart to look at him.

"It's ok sweetheart. You're safe now. Your magic sensed you needed a safe place and brought you to me so you're lucky. What is your name son?" she asked him kindly.

"Well if you ask Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon they will say either boy or freak. When I went to school though they told me my name was Harry James Potter" he said as she gasped. All of her kids were at their uncles house thankfully for a few days so she had the house to herself for a while. She told him to wait and floo called Arthur telling him of a familial emergency which resulted in him coming home straight away and shrieking whilst vomiting at the sight of the boy before him he'd never seen anything so awful. They both jumped as the boy passed out and used the secret method their son Bill had given them to get to the bank in an emergency.

They were swarmed by Goblins when they arrived carrying the now unconscious Harry. Once they had explained what had happened he was taken to the infirmary where they joined the head healer there. He was not brought there in time however as he died as she placed him on the table, his scar bursting open as the horcrux within exploded out scaring them all. After a few minutes the boy stirred somehow alive again. None off them could explain it but now that he was here his mind was scanned and all of his memories were copied and moved into a special trunk which sorted them by time and date automatically. He was then moved to a floating standing position.

"In the bank they have very different ways of healing then they do at Saint Mungos. I will now place him inside a healing shower. It will seriously hurt him but needs to do this in order to work correctly. Before he goes in however we must photograph his injuries. I had thought him dead but he is not dead. Whatever his magic brought him to you for we do not know however it did so because it knew he would be safest with you. Ok now that the photos are done he will be in this chamber for one hour!" she said as she levitated him into it upon which they heard the scariest screams ever.

He screamed so hard before passing out. Whilst in the chamber all his bones were individually broken and reset as his height corrected itself. He vomited what little he had in his stomach as it shrunk to a minimal size and then expanded to the size it should have always been his malnutrition being dealt with on the spot. This was a harsher process and usually cost thousands which is why most wizards didn't use it but in this case it had been most necessary. Some blood was extracted from him and vial being thrown at the healer who had collected it. While he was in t he chamber the healer lead the Weasley parents to a different chamber where his blood was placed on a quill giving him an inheritance test. They were shocked as a goblin ran past looking scared.

"Sharpfang what is it? Is everything alright?" she asked as he looked at her.

"Healer Grossman Bellatrix Lestrange's vault here exploded not long ago. The vault itself is fine however the dark and evil magic contained within it also registered here not too long ago. It would seem the boy you brought here Mrs Weasley has saved us all. This type of foul magic is most harmful to goblins as a whole. Let's just say once he's been healed he will be a true friend of our nation and we will do all in our help, to help him out. Who is he healer?" he asked his question directed at her once more.

"Well Sharpfang he is Harrison James Potter more commonly known as Harry James Potter. He has just been given an inheritance test and will see the results of it when he's done healing in the chamber. Suffice it to say he's inherited from many many houses. In fact he has inherited from six different houses. Given the condition he was found in by Mrs Weasley and a cursory glance at his memories we have no choice but to break the law where he is concerned. Look at these please and you will understand what I mean" she said gesturing to the trunk of memories. The goblin glowed a golden colour as he opened the chest and looked at it for half an hour before emerging looking so angry he scared the Weasleys.

"Unfortunately for us this child has been conditioned to be very afraid of Albus Dumbledore all his life. He has literally been told repeatedly that if he does one more bad thing they'll send for Dumbledore who abandoned him with them and has never once checked on him. He's been told Dumbledore doesn't care about him and that if he ever has to be forced to come and get him he'll likely torture him before taking him away to an evil institute for bad boys!" he growled out in rage as Molly called out.

"I can assure you he's never again going back there. Now I said earlier we'd need to break the law where he's concerned. He'll need to be made an emancipated minor and a lord to all of these families however he'll probably still have to live with you Mrs Weasley until he's really of age. He's been so damaged it would be the best option. We will be using goblin magic to insure that the Dursley's lie saying he never ended up with them and that all they found was a letter and nothing else. We will then somehow say that another altered letter and basket ended up at your house and that you've cared for him ever since thinking that this is what Albus wanted. We will be implanting memories of this into the minds of yourself and your children so should they ever be checked they will be believed" he said pausing to see they'd understood and they both nodded.

"it goes without question Sharpfang. We would look after him and love him just like a son. Is there anything else you need with us once we're done with Harry here?" she asked him and he surprised her by saying yes.

"I was wishing to come and talk to you about something of importance and it is something which affects your whole family I'm afraid to say. Who is Ginevra Molly Weasley? Is that you?" he asked as she gasped.

"No that's my youngest daughter she's just turned ten years old a few weeks back. Is everything alright with her?" she asked as he looked at her uneasily.

"I have something to tell you which is not nice about your father but it needs to be said. For some reason better known to him he doesn't trust boys or men and so he declared after his death that his estate should go to your daughter if you ever have any. He was afraid he might be manipulated money wise and so he lied grossly about his finances. He was not as poor as he wanted everyone to think. The property you're currently living in did in fact belong to an old and ancient family who cursed the home to self destruct exactly ten years after their death. They didn't think of anyone living in it and didn't care either. It will self destruct in one week so we have no choice but to use this new inheritance of Ginevra's to build a home in it's place. We will discuss how much she's worth in a while as he had a specific requirement for his estates and family inheritance which she needs to fulfill!" he said as Molly gulped thickly.

Her father could be a very serious man indeed when he was alive and she only hoped that he would not ask her youngest to do something horrible. She felt bad for thinking like that but he was so serious at times she couldn't help it. She jumped as an alarm above them went off shocking the goblin greatly.

"Well it would seem whatever ailed Harry and the item in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault also ailed other items which just caught fire as they were destroyed by the power of Harry's healing rituals. We do not know what they are just that several of them existed and are now gone. We only know this as this alarm goes off for this reason only. Essentially they were the vilest items known to man so it's good their gone. Oh and there's the other alarm. Harry it would seem is ready for us!" he said as they moved back into the chamber to find a much healthier, taller and non glassed Harry. He didn't have his glasses on and had a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes when he spotted Mrs Weasley.

"You came for me. You saved me. I always wished I'd find someone to love and care for me and you did it. I'm so sorry to be burden. I know I'm always a burden. Please don't send me to Albus Dumbledore I'll do all the chores, hell I'll even cook the dinner every day. I will literally do anything you could ever ask if it means I don't go to him!" he said shaking in fear as Mrs Weasley cried cradling him close to her.

"Harry these awful people who you lived with were very afraid of Albus Dumbledore themselves as he posed a great threat to them. Had he known what they were doing he would have likely seriously harmed them some way. They constantly told you to fear him to scare you and have control over you. Albus Dumbledore is a wonderfully kind man and is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would never harm anyone. I am just so sorry they lied to you so much. Children are children for a reason and as I can tell you got no childhood this stops right now. From now on you will do as many fun things as you want to. I love you Harry and I'll always love you I promise you this. You'll always have a home with me and no one will ever be able to say anything to you about it. This is Sharpfang and he needs to speak to you now about some things ok?" she said.

"Ok then. Hello Mr Sharpfang sir. I hope I am not a burden on you. I am very disappointed I was lied to like that although it shouldn't surprise me. At least this Dumbledore man is actually good so I can relax about him now I think! Oh I'm so sorry I'm so awful. I should be a good boy but I'm not" he said as Sharpfang straightened up seriously.

"Unfortunately not as your memories show us a lot about him which is not good. He is the one responsible for leaving you with the Dursley's and was in reality too busy to check up on you himself however the fact that he didn't send someone else in his stead is unforgivable. I mean he didn't need to go there himself. He could have sent someone else if he truly wasn't free but he didn't. We have to take action against them as soon as possible. When Albus Dumbledore discovers you're not with them he will likely look for you. Using goblin magic we will be making them think that you never lived with them and that all they ever received from him was a letter. We will be using that same magic to make everyone in Molly Weasley's family believe you were left on their doorstep to care for with a similar note which they believed to be from them. Harry you are not an awful boy and I never want to hear you say that again you are more special then you could ever know!" he said doing something not known for Goblins and hugged him tightly.

"Why didn't he ever care. It was so scary. I was always told I was a bad boy although I did suspect I was special myself not that I told them of course it would have just ended in beatings for me. I think I can do magic and control it too. I can levitate things and make myself go places for safety if I need to. I needed love and safety so my magic brought to Mrs Weasley. I am almost sure of it!" he said smiling and clinging to her side once more. He clearly needed the comfort and she didn't mind it one bit. As far as she was concerned he could hold her all he liked.

"Harry I promise you will always have a home with us no matter what. We will never abandon you like the Dursleys and Dumbledore did. It's ok now sweetheart we'll care for you always!" she said as he cried again relief flooding him at last he was safe.

"Now Harry in our world there is an organisation called the Wizengamot or high court as you would know it and usually most cases of severe child neglect would go through them however as we know that this would yield no real results and because the abuse greatly impacts Gringotts bank itself we will have to use our own form of justice. Basically they will be questioned using goblin truth methods and then killed. It is the only way things must be. After seeing what they did to you they don't deserve to live! I ask you not to think so much about it they don't deserve your time. Now have a seat and here eat this sandwich and we'll discuss some blood test results with you while you do!" he said shocked himself as Harry's face lit up in joy.

"For me? The whole sandwich? Wow is it my birthday?" he asked as Molly once more teared up at another sign of how abused he'd been and Arthur vowed to protect him with his life if needed. He could never see someone so abused and ignore them.

"No it's not your birthday for another week. You'll get plenty of sandwiches and food from now on. You should have all along but those monsters stopped you from having it!" said Sharpfang seriously shocked with Harry's response.

"Do as you must with them but be careful because Vernon is very strong indeed and I don't want him to hurt someone else who doesn't deserve it. You are smaller then me and given what he did to me I can only assume he would do something worse to you. Please be careful I like you!" he said as Sharpfang saw the boy in yet another light. His obvious care for others was proof enough that he was indeed to become a friend to goblin nation effective immediately.

"Harrison James Potter you are hereby known from now until your own death at an old age as friend to the Goblin Nation. You will be under goblin protection always so nothing may harm you any longer. Now your tests revealed you were due to inherit money and properties from six different families and we have advice for you on that basis. You will need to wear rings for each of the houses to become the lord or head of those families. I do not feel it is wise to keep each account with each of those families yourself though as that might cause trouble if people want to try and steal money or something from you. My advice is this. The Weasley family has nine members including the parents and I would suggest you take nine minor accounts from each family and place it in the names of one of the Weasley family members. Do you agree with me?" he asked as Harry realised that him having all these accounts could indeed be dangerous as people may only want to know or befriend him for this reason.

"I want to have friends in my life who like me for me and not the money I have. I agree completely. Tell me the names of the Weasley children and the accounts which have a minor amount in them!" he asked as Sharpfang smiled at the boys wisdom.

"Ok the children go as Follows. William Arthur, Charles William, Percival Montague, Frederick Gideon, George Fabian, Ronald Billius and lastly Ginevra Molly Weasley" he said as he looked over the accounts for the various families slowly. It would take him a while to answer that question for sure.


	2. New Family

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

T

Sharpfang decided that the best way to tell Harry about those accounts would be to show him so a piece of paper was slid across the table to him.

"You inherit from the families of Potter, Evans, Slytherin by right of conquest, Draven, Warrens and Peverell. Here is a list of accounts under the names of each family. Read this and tell me which accounts you want to transfer to each of the children belonging to the Weasley family. Mr and Mrs Weasley I must stress the importance of him doing so as with that many accounts he would most likely be attacked and manipulated by those all around him if they found out. Once he is made a lord of the houses we have a right to inform the Ministry however in this case we will be doing so only when he is seventeen. He will be without the trace and indeed a lord to those families but it is for his safety that only you know about it for now" he said as he looked at Harry who had been listening but looked down at the sheet before him now.

_Potter Line:_

_Vault 788 contents: family heirlooms, family funds totalling eight hundred and fifty million galleons, keys to Potter Manor, Potter Playhouse, Potter Grove, Potter Place and the Potters own family grimoire._

_Vault 887 contents: Books from family Library and one million galleons._

_Vault 972 contents: Royal Tiaras from centuries past and two hundred and fifty thousand galleons._

_Vault 687 contents: trust vault refilled each year total contents ten thousand galleons. Discrepancies within as some money taken by non official magical guardian and used for nefarious purposes. Investigation required! _

_Evans Line:_

_Vault 888 contents: family heirlooms, family funds totalling two hundred and fifty seven million galleons and family grimoire._

_Vault 222 contents: Family library and two hundred and fifty thousand galleons._

_Vault 27 contents: Rainy day vault three hundred and thirty thousand galleons._

_Vault 56 contents: four hundred thousand galleons and deeds to Budget Books, Karkitt Market._

_Slytherin Line:_

_Vault 777 contents: family heirlooms, family funds totalling five hundred and fifty million galleons. Keys to Slytherin's own castle and family grimoire._

_Vault 77 contents: two hundred thousand galleons._

_Vault 33 contents: Dark arts materials and potions ingredients rare and unique._

_Vault 333 contents: Fashion items from different eras and royal attire for all occasions. Weapons in every variety for every occasion._

_Dravens Line:_

_Vault 999 contents: family heirlooms, Keys to Dravens Manor, family funds totalling one hundred and fifty million galleons and family grimoire._

_Vault 232: one hundred and fifty thousand galleons and keys to Dravens Den._

_Vault 325: keys to Dravens Mill and Dravens Green._

_Vault 26 contents: four hundred thousand galleons. Deeds to Sugarplums Sweet Shoppe, Diagon Alley. _

_Warrens Line:_

_Vault 444 contents: family heirlooms, family funds totalling seven hundred and fifty million galleons, keys to Warrens Den and family grimoire._

_Vault 49 contents: three hundred and fifty thousand galleons._

_Vault 34 contents: keys to Warrens Way and Warrens Walk._

_Peverell Line:_

_Vault 238 contents: family heirlooms, keys to Peverell Place, family funds totalling nine hundred and fifty million galleons and family grimoire._

_Vault 832 contents: Familial pets, wands and books._

_Vault 382 contents: four hundred and fifty five thousand galleons._

_Vault 283 contents: seventy five percentage share of The Daily Prophet newspaper. _

"Ok I've made my decision. Vault number 972 will go to this Ginevra Weasley. That vault contains royal Tiaras and two hundred and fifty thousand galleons. I would not know what to do with Tiaras anyway as they are very girly. Vault number 26 containing four hundred thousand galleons and the deeds to a sweet shop in Diagon Alley will go to Ronald Weasley" he said calmly as Molly looked close to fainting but didn't.

"Vault number 49 containing three hundred and fifty thousand galleons can go to Frederick Weasley and vault 77 containing two hundred thousand galleons can go to George Weasley" he said pausing to peruse the list once more and thinking. It was great to be able to give these vaults away as it would take the pressure and eye off him so to speak and he could be free or as free as he could in his position with being the lord to so many houses.

"Vault 382 containing containing four hundred and fifty five thousand galleons can go to Percival Weasley. Vault 222 containing the Evans Family Library and two hundred thousand galleons can go to William Weasley. I may ask to see those books from time to time but he is free to read them as and when he wants. I want it known that Harry Potter shares if he is not known for anything else out there!" he said vehemently as Molly hugged him tighter feeling so extremely proud of how well he was delegating everyone their vaults fairly.

"Vault 27 containing three hundred and thirty thousand galleons can go to Charles Weasley. Vault 56 containing four hundred thousand galleons and deeds to Budget Books, Karkitt Market can go to Mr Arthur Weasley. Lastly Vault 325 Containing keys to Dravens Mill and Dravens Green is to be given to Molly Weasley. I trust you to care for those properties yourself and even live in them if you so wish I really don't mind" he said as Sharpfang stopped him there.

"Mr Potter you have indeed made wise choices however Dravens Mill is a Vineyard in La Rochelle, France and Dravens Green is a holiday home in Vienna, Austria so those can't be lived in but may be visited for holidays and occasions as such. It would be inconvenient to live in them as coming here to go to school would be a bother no one needs. Essentially you may visit any of your homes when you're not in school as they are nearly all on the continent. Potter Manor is in Wales and Dravens Den is in Cornwall. You could live in those if you wish. Please take your lordship rings and put them on one after the other and wait for them to amalgamate into one ring" he instructed as Harry did so effortlessly waiting as each ring resized to fit him.

"To make them disappear tap them with your finger like so. If you want one house to reappear there momentarily say the name of that house and it will appear there for you. Now then we have noticed you don't have your key and that it is with Albus Dumbledore who had no right to claim he was your magical guardian when he had never been appointed that by your parents before their deaths which would have needed to happen in order for it to be so. He stole money from your trust vault as well to the tune of one hundred thousand galleons over the years choosing to give it to the Dursley family who did not care for you at all and to keep some of it for himself as Guardian fees as he called them. His key he has is now null and void and with you being the lord to so many families you no longer require a key. You need to merely touch the door of the said vault and it will open. Keys will be provided to those whom you have given a vault to" he said summoning some tea and chocolate biscuits for the highly excited youth to eat as he turned to the Weasley's once more.

"As I stated earlier your father was wealthier then he let on. Vault 997 containing five hundred million galleons is left to your daughter Ginevra. She is to become Lady Prewett at once and change her name formally to Prewett however like Harry here she will wait until she's seventeen to formally announce she is a lady. All people around her will know she is a lady but no one will be able to tell anyone in the ministry about it until she does so herself or we do it for her as that's how the ancient magic surrounding Lordships and Ladyships work" here he paused to take a sip of water and then continued.

"As well as her being the new Lady Prewett she has inherited Prewett Manor your childhood home however I would advise against living in it until such time as your amazing son William checks out the house for dark curses. Old man Prewett was very hysterical in his old age and a little bit senile. We fear he may have made his manor dark so just in case he has William will take a group of Goblins with him to check it out. Do you need anything else?" he asked them both as they smiled at him.

"Is there any way that our house can be demolished now and then rebuilt as the kids are away all week and it would be better for them to come back to a home rather then no home if you get me. Also can Ginevra accept her Ladyship at home?" Molly asked genuinely curious.

"If you like I can put you up in the Leaky Cauldron for two nights while this is done and your house will be good as new when you arrive home then. Basically it will remain the same shape only the furniture inside will be new and it will have more bathrooms and bedrooms in it so each and every person gets their own room. I feel this would be the better option. Ginevra can become Lady Prewett at home. Might I advise visiting all of Mr Potters Properties with him at one point or another but remaining in the Burrow at least for his schooling years. He can visit his other homes all the time but having somewhere stable to reach him often should the need arise would be most advisable" he instructed as they agreed.

"I agree and I think that's a wise idea. We can spend much time in the different properties he owns but will always be available at The Burrow should he need to be reached their too. Thank you so much. We will retire to the Leaky Cauldron now and look forward to heading home in two days. Please write to each of my children stating that they inherited whichever vault it is from whichever family it is containing their different keys in the envelopes with them. Thank you once again for helping to save Harry here. I now view him as a surrogate son and I would be devastated if anything bad were to happen to him. For reasons unknown his magic chose us and I am delighted it did!" she said as they collected the now sleeping Harry from the chair and carried him to their room in the Leaky Cauldron where he went to sleep once more in his new bed and they went to sleep in the bed beside his one.

Harry woke at eight in the morning and panicked when he couldn't' find the stove. Molly woke up to hear his ragged breathing and she padded from her bed to side where she cuddled him close to her bosom and started to hum affectionately.

"What's the matter Harry?" she asked kindly.

"I can't find the Stove Mrs Weasley. I must make you both breakfast or you'll be really mad at me!" he panicked as she once again hummed calming him down.

"Harry in our family it is my job to get the breakfast, lunch and dinner. No one else does that besides me. It's your job to have as much fun as you can and play many games. You should not have to think of things like that now. When you're seventeen and up you may need to make yourself some dinner but even then I'll probably still do it for you anyway. From now on I want you to refer to me as Molly ok? I love you and it's my job to protect you always now!" she said as he drifted back off to sleep in her arms.

Poor boy was exhausted and clearly needed the rest so she let him sleep there until ten thirty before waking him up for his breakfast and showing him around the Alley. Elsewhere Goblin officials headed over to number four Privet Drive and entered the house to much violence and protesting from Vernon Dursley who had gotten a mighty kick at a goblin he'd sent flying. He was then ordered to eat a cupcake along with his wife and both were given vanilla cupcakes. Surprised at the kindness being shown they both foolishly and hungrily ate the cakes missing the capsule in the middle of each one containing the draft of the living dead. They were dead in a mere ten minutes and the Goblins left but not before causing an explosion within the house and the sounds of many gunshots to echo around the property.

As they disappeared all the neighbours in Privet Drive rushed into the street to find out what had happened and saw the blasted apart home. Dudley wasn't there as he was at an overnight with his best friend Piers Polkiss. He would be in for a huge shock when he got home. But he himself had been severely abused too by being given everything he ever asked for and never told no. If they had been allowed to continue raising him that way he surely would have ended up in jail as he grew up. He needed boundaries and he needed them fast.

Albus Dumbledore jumped as his monitors monitoring Harry all exploded. He went to Privet Drive and disillusioned himself going inside what was left of the house. He saw them both dead and a quick check of their memories saw that Harry had never lived with them although they'd gotten his note. He instantly went back to his office and started to pray as he went to check on Harry's life orb. Thankfully he was well an alive even if that did confused Albus somewhat. Where in the hell was he? He'd need to find out soon but then again he'd be at school soon so he could ask him them. He'd been locked out of his accounts and he couldn't even tell how long he had been either as it had been a while since he'd checked on it. He had needed the money at the time but now he didn't need it so wasn't concerned at being charged. Shame the Dursley's had gotten paid for something they'd never done but they were dead now and so it was a moot point.

The goblins had opted to take that money back from his vaults and monitor Dumbledore quite closely until such time as he screwed up further at which point they would charge him so fast his head would spin. He was not looking forward to meeting Harry as he could potentially be meeting any type of boy and who knew what that would mean. With renovations done and underway all the children were now back at the Burrow and had been introduced to Harry who was happy to meet them all. When he shook Ginny's hand there was an explosion as both of them were thrown on the couch at opposite ends everything for them going black as they both passed out.


	3. New Abilities

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Molly looked at her daughter concerned. She was still unconscious at the other end of the couch. Glancing at Harry she could see he too was still unconscious. She was about to try and wake them when two howlers arrived stopping her in her tracks as one was from Saint Mungos. It opened immediately.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_You will find right now that magic has rendered your daughter unconscious and we don't yet know what causes it except that it's not harmful. She will awake herself in half an hour. When she awakes she will have a magical ability she did not have beforehand. This is an automated howler of information so no response is necessary. Should you need any help with her afterwards bring her in to see a healer at once._

_Signed, Saint Mungos._

After this the second howler opened but moved to face Harry who was stirring as it did.

_Dear Mr Harrison James Potter,_

_It has come to the attention of us here at The Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic that at precisely twelve fifteen pm this afternoon you and Ginevra Molly Prewett were involved in our most rare magical event ever. You are now soul bound or married to Ginevra and we wish you both every happiness in your lives. As with soul bound couples both people in the soul bond will get or inherit a magical skill they did not have before. We cannot speak for Ginevra however your new skill is that of an empath. At the ministry we are automatically obliviated once these howlers are sent out and the occasion is automatically filed here. _

_Given both of your ages Ginevra will continue to be known everywhere as Ginevra Molly Prewett as we feel this would be best until at least she is seventeen. After she turns Seventeen she will on records at least be a Potter. She is a Potter now it just isn't on the record. Also as you may or may not know those involved in a soul bond cannot be apart as it hinders their mental health so Ginevra Molly Prewett will have to go to school with you this year where she and yourself will reside in private quarters which the sorting hat will give you. We are aware Ginevra is just ten years old but all soul bound couples must remain together at all times. It hasn't happened in one hundred years that a soul bound couple must reside together at Hogwarts one of whom goes there before their time but it has happened so should not be too much of a surprise. We are obliged to tell you whether or which that this cannot be tampered with in any way no matter who should try. We wish you well all of your lives together._

_Signed Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries._

Once it was over Molly sat down looking much older all of a sudden. "You really do love me. I can feel it in here. I can't believe it but I have to as I can feel it inside. You're so scared for Ginevra but I promise Molly I will always protect her as much as I can. She truly loves you more then life itself. I can feel it!" Harry said smiling in awe placing his hand over his heart. He then glanced at the twins looking very annoyed indeed and they raised their eyebrows wondering what he was going to say.

"Please listen and listen carefully. The fear Ronald feels for Spiders is immense and I imagine if you ever saw something which shows a persons fears his would be a spider. He is deathly afraid of them and I by association am too. Do all you want to Ronald hell even prank him if you must but no spiders and I must insist on this. It's not fair to him or me. Just please think about what I'm saying!" he said as Ron blushed and thanked him.

"I wonder what Ginny's new ability will be? That howler didn't tell us" said Fred as he glanced at his sister with curiosity. As he said this she came to looking around and blinking a lot.

"Man I feel different. I know you gave me the Ladyship ring mum but it must have done a number on me!" she said as Molly looked at her in awe.

"Ginny dear do you know what happened to you?" she asked as Ginny eyes went wide.

"I know that. I love you too Harry. Sorry mum yes I know what happened but I feel very unusual internally and I can't explain it!" she said as Molly took her in her arms.

"Well Ginny the howler which explained it to us all said you'd get an ability you didn't have beforehand when you woke up. This would be that ability. Now I would ask you to close your eyes and search inside you for your magical core. It should look golden in colour with some colour variations and those variations should tell us what your ability is!" she said as Ginny shut her eyes and focused. She went deep inside her mind to find a brand new organised mind scape and smiled. This was clearly the doing of Harry. She could literally feel how much he loved her already and it was overwhelming to say the least.

She found she could now tap into his memories and by looking into a pensive in her mindscape she could recall any memory of his she wanted to. She walked through the wonky house which was her mindscape and had various twists and turns in it with many cupboards and doors containing her memories which were guarded by fire.

If someone attempted to open a cupboard or door they would receive burns to a part of their body which would be random every time whilst they were in her mind at least. Outside the mindscape the person who was trying to pry into her mind would feel highly nauseous and uneasy. They would be lead to feel that looking in her mind would make them feel most uncomfortable a thing her own mind had designed as she knew no one would want to look at something if it made them feel so bad internally. She continued down this corridor finally finding a bright red door only she and Harry could access. It contained her magical core which would have looked pure gold in any other circumstance but this time it was tinged with blue and orange a thing she didn't understand but the longer she looked at it the more she realised she would need to go outside.

"Ok mum I have my core here. It is telling me I need to go outside. I don't know what the power is but please bring me outside. Once outside I will be able to access it!" she said as Molly levitated her daughter outside. As soon as she got outside her eyes opened to reveal that they were a combination of the blue orange colours that had been intermingled with her core. She took off running in the opposite direction and soon enough was flying at lightening speeds through the air while making things in front of her float and change their position. She scrunched her eyes closed as the ground started shaking and a tree was uprooted before being evenly sliced by an unknown source into logs to be used on the fire. It was now clear to all as she zipped Fred's top up without touching him that she was telekinetic.

When she landed again in front of everyone they were staring open mouthed at her as her eye colour came back to normal again. "Well wasn't that a rush! I can share my talent with anyone I choose if I want to and I know that now. I will not be using this talent unless it is truly needed which I can see it isn't right now!" she said calmly as she walked to Harry's side. She touched his hand and let out a startled cry.

"Harry I can feel your core. You have another ability which you can't access and I don't know why. Hang on let me try and help you" she said closing her eyes as she levitated bringing him with her on a floating disk of kinetic energy she'd conjured from somewhere. There was an explosion sound as Harry jumped and then landed with her.

"Ginny you were right indeed but it is not a skill I can show anyone here because I don't know quite how to use it. Well I do but I don't know that I want to as it does seem rather pointless unless I'm missing the point or something! It is clear this ability was blocked off from me by someone powerful and I don't know why but at least it's free now" he said as George begged him to try it out on him while Molly cursed at George. Harry concentrated on George as he jumped.

"How in Merlins beard did I get here? Whoa! Where is here? It's so beautiful!" he called out as he started to take his clothes off but stopped as Harry looked away.

"Georgie what happened to you?" Molly asked in concern as he put his clothes back on.

"Well Harry made me feel as though I was at a beach somewhere and as though I wanted to swim in the sea. I mean I could smell the sea air, the fish and chips and it was like I really was there. I mean I was totally immersed in it and it was so cool. I'd love to go again oh my goodness the fun I could have if I had this ability myself" he said in awe as everyone regarded Harry seriously for a moment.

"Again it's a very useful talent but not one I'll not be using unless I need to do it!" he promise as Molly relaxed. They would be heading to Diagon Alley in the morning to get their stuff before heading back to school in a few days. They had been delayed by all that had happened and Harry was only too happy to be with them as he went upstairs and into bed with Ginny whom he cuddled close. Molly and Arthur could see he clearly needed to hold her as he slept and saw nothing wrong with it as he was too young for anything sexual to come of it yet. He clearly needed it and they could also see how content their daughter was and smiled. It was quite clear he was indeed good for her and truly did love her. Molly was never more proud in all of her life that his magic had chosen them to care for and love him.


	4. Shopping and New Friends

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Harry was so happy he didn't need glasses any more as it made everyday life easier for him. He woke up yet again in the embrace of Ginny. Having this witch in his arms was such a comfort. She truly did love him and he could feel it in his heart. He could also feel that he was very much like a son to Molly and Arthur something he loved. Getting up and heading downstairs he prepared to leave for Diagon Alley with them. He pulled Molly to one side looking at her nervously and seemed highly unsure of himself all of a sudden.

"Can I ask you something? It's just I feel so loved and safe with you. I know you won't ever let anyone ever hurt me and I love you for it truly. Can I call you mum? I know I'm not your son and I know you're not my real mum but you make a great stand in. I know I probably shouldn't have said it that way but the truth is I'll never get my own mum back so I'd like to have one mum even if it is an in law!" he said looking away nervously as Molly burst into tears at the thought that he thought he'd be rejected for asking this of her.

"Harry my darling boy I would never judge you or reject you for asking that. Of course you may call me mum. I am your mum anyway what with being your mum in law. All the boys know you view me as your mum too. It's ok sweetheart now come on as we're leaving. We'll get some breakfast out. I mean it's not like we can't afford it now anyway!" she said as everyone gathered around the fireplace before leaving.

"I have but this to say to you all. Buy anything you want and in any amount you like with your inherited money but don't buy anything you know in your hearts we would dislike. Also much to my surprise I have recently come to realise that parts of Knockturn Alley are good. The front part of the alley is good and the bad part of it is bad so stay to the front of it at all times if you need to venture there. Lastly I am not obliged to explain myself to anyone if I don't want to. Which is why we'll be getting two new wands each today. One from Ollivanders and one custom made one which has no trace on it. You may use it in emergencies only and for protection only!" she said as they all gasped at what she had said and agreed with her. Using her ability Ginny used her power to levitate and throw floo powder into the fireplace when different people were in there as they called out the address they were going to.

Finally Harry entered the floo with Ginny as he didn't trust himself to use it solo which she didn't mind at all. She held his hand as they both called out Diagon Alley and were gone in a whirl of green flames. He emerged in the leaky cauldron feeling great as he had done it without hurting himself or Ginny.

_I love you Harry you could never hurt me. Thank you for thinking of me though._

_I love you so much my Ginny flower. You are such a ray of sunshine my angel. I'm so glad you're safe and thank you for keeping me safe too!_

_You are most welcome and I'll always keep you safe my darling Harry._

They had this conversation telepathically as their connection enabled them to much like the twins and it would seem that they would be the kind of couple that used pet names for sure which was so cute. The twins also had conversations like this as their twin bond allowed them to. Molly had told everyone they could go on ahead and walked behind Harry and Ginny following them from a distance to make sure they were safe. She didn't care what they bought and she meant that. For the first time in their lives they had choices and she would be damned if they were taken away from them. She prayed that the twins would make good choices and grimaced as she considered they weren't going to. Fred and George however bought two of every Zonkos product, a new wardrobe, a library of books and sweets as well as top of the rang potions things to be stored in their new top of the trunks. They had all agreed to go and get wands together. Harry and Ginny went into Twilfitt and Tattings where they each bought a new wardrobe consisting of fitting wizarding and muggle clothing. Harry seriously disliked the constricting design of robes as most were either too loose or too tight which he found unacceptable. He got some robes with long sleeves in them, hood attachments and some buttons in the front so it could remain closed and look tidy at all times. He only had four buttons in the top of it so it would remain closed and flow out behind him casually as he walked. Comfort was of most importance to him.

Ginny got a new wardrobe and separated from Harry moving over to a magic mirror Madam Twilfitt had which would show you what your body would look like as you aged and tell you what clothes styles and shapes would best suit you. Ginny glanced at the mirror anxious about what she'd see there. She needn't have worried though as she didn't look much like her mum to her own relief. Molly Weasley had size e boobs which always got her noticed for all the wrong reasons no matter how she dressed. It didn't matter how conservatively one dressed either as you couldn't hide e size boobs no matter what you did. Molly always dressed conservatively however people always noticed her chest anyway. Ginny saw hers would become a full c cup and smiled at that. They were not overly large like her mothers but not non existent either. She would suit clothing for an hourglass figure which she would have as she became a woman so clothing suited for an hourglass shape was given to her. She had no curves now but that would change as she grew up. When they moved to Madam Malkin's to get their school robes they met a young nervous boy who was waiting there with his grandmother who looked highly imposing and seemed to be glowering at him.

"Stand still Neville! I am amazed that you got your letter at all. I mean you showed magic so late!" she scowled at him deeply.

"Sorry gran. I'll try and do better or something in the future!" he said as Harry decided to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter and this here is Ginny Prewett. It's lovely to meet you. I couldn't believe I was a wizard when I heard about it but I am so happy I am. I'm going to get my wand and a pet next would you like to join me?" he asked as Neville sputtered unable to say much before his grandmother cut in.

"Neville is delighted to meet you Mr Potter as am I however Neville will not be getting his own wand and he'll be getting a toad as a pet!" she said seriously as Harry rounded on her shock on his face.

"But I heard it was dangerous to your magic to have a wand which was not your own even your parents wand. I asked about that before at the bank and they told me this. You see I wanted to ask if I could use my mums wand but they said that if I did that my magic would always under perform. I am only telling you this as I didn't know it myself until recently and it is something I think everyone should know. Please come with us and we can ask the guy who does wands about it. Also how will Neville write to you without an owl?" he asked her and looked genuinely shocked as she then looked shocked herself. He hadn't been told that at the bank but had read it in a book at the Weasley house hold and was sad he wouldn't be able to use her wand when he had wanted to. He had asked Mrs Weasley about it who knew nothing about it and she had inquired at the bank herself finding out it was indeed true. So technically he hadn't heard it from the bank Mrs Weasley had but either way it was true so that was all that really mattered.

"I must admit Mr Potter I had never known that about wands. I had thought if Neville used his fathers wand it would be a great honour but if the bank told you that it would be bad for you to use your mothers I will most certainly ask the wand maker across the street. I mean the bank are many things but liars they could never be. We will most certainly join you!" she said smiling as Neville seemed to look at her as though he was seeing her for the first time shocking the woman greatly. Had she become so engrossed in her sons downfall that she failed to see how great Neville truly could be with his very own wand? Harry and Ginny were both fit for their robes and then they all went across to the shop where all the Weasleys were now gathered surprising Ollivander greatly.

"Well welcome all of you. Now who would like to go first!" he questioned as Neville and his grandmother had stepped forward.

"We wish to go first. I had expected Neville to use Frances' old wand but Harry here was told at the bank that it would not work for him to use his parents wand. Is that true?" she asked as Ollivander smiled at her.

"Yes it is. I am surprised they know about that at all to be honest but the bank is a mysterious place which knows of many things we do not. I assume you have the wand with you? Yes good. Hand it over please!" he instructed as Neville did so. He told Ollivander he was right handed and was measured before he tried out various wands Ollivander taking them all out of his hands very quickly and looking at her in rage shocking the woman.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Far be it for me Madam Longbottom to judge people but it is quite obvious his core is blocked. Quite severely I might add if his skills with any of my wands are anything to go by. He will need to pay me twenty two galleons for a potion to unblock his core. I am most ashamed you bound his core and then expected him to be able to do magic well!" he thundered as Neville rounded on her tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Is that true gran? Did you really block my core!?" he asked as she too shed some tears.

"I assure you I most certainly did not but unfortunately for me I do know who did and he will be repudiated from out family at once. Algernon Longbottom is to be no more. From now on he shall be Algernon no name our greatest disgrace in our culture. He even asked me to get rid of the magic-less Neville the bastard. Please excuse my language but it is necessary in this instance. Please take twenty two galleons and give Neville the potion now!" she instructed as Ollivander smiled at her.

"I am so sorry I accused you madam but this kind of thing really fucks me off pardon my own language!" he said pulling up a chair and asking Neville to sit down. He handed Neville the potion who was instructed to down it in one as it truly tasted awful and would be better this way. He did so almost vomiting as there was an explosion sound and his whole body was suddenly obscured from view his core becoming full once again. He had gone from twenty percent to ninety five percent and his internal magic was healing him. He didn't need much healing actually his teeth just straightened out while he gained some height and lost some of the pudginess he'd had before now. When it cleared Augusta gasped as he looked more like Frank then he had before. Yes his name was Frances but everyone had always just called him Frank and it had kind of stuck.

"Neville you have never looked so like your father. I am so sorry I ever let this happen under my roof but I really didn't know it was going on. Algernon will be gone by the end of the day. When a core is blocked off it can be so detrimental that it can lead to death in the person whose core is blocked. I bet you he didn't even think of that did he? I am so proud of you sweetheart. I love you so much! Can you ever forgive me?" she said hugging him closely as she wept silently. Molly placed her hand on Augusta's back and rubbed soothing circles there which she thanked her for.

"Oh Gran I really hate Algernon so much. He did this to me and I won't live with him. I am very disappointed you thought he was right and that I could possibly be a squib however I can at least now see why you thought so. Thank you so much for saying you're sorry as I know it's not easy to do that. I appreciate you so much. I love you Gran and I always will!" he said sincerely as she clutched him closer kissing his forehead. If she had been wrong about this what else had she been wrong about? She'd need to look into that later on. After twenty minutes Neville had his own wand which when he waved it rearranged the entire shop so it was now organised shocking Ollivander greatly.

"We can expect great things from you Mr Longbottom. Well done at such control of your magic!" he said as Neville paid and waited to the side. All of the Weasleys got their wands as Ollivander admonished Molly for not getting them all their own wands sooner which mellowed out when he'd realised they couldn't have afforded it back then. Harry went last as he wanted to see how it was done first. He decided to hand the boy the wand which was the twin of Voldemort's wand as Dumbledore had compelled him to. Dumbledore had merely placed the suggestion in his mind that Harry might be very suited to that wand. He was shocked when the wand exploded into a thousand pieces and caught fire as soon as Harry waved it shrieking.

"Oh no Mr Ollivander sir. I am so sorry. I'll pay you for that I swear!" he said shrinking back as he prepared to be shouted at something not missed by a concerned Augusta who chose to watch over the boy as well as Neville and told Molly as much.

"Thank you Augusta we appreciate that very much" she said kindly.

"My dear boy you have no need to pay me or apologise. Please don't shrink back like that as I don't like it. It makes me feel extremely uneasy. I won't hurt you. The twin of that wand was evil so it is a relief that it no longer exists in a way. Don't worry we'll sort you out in no time. I have an appointment at the bank I must keep to however so we can't be too long. Please close your eyes and release your magic and your wand should come to you!" he instructed as Harry eventually found his strong and golden coloured core releasing his magic into the atmosphere as a box flew to his hands. He opened his eyes as Ollivander smiled brightly at him. He could feel how proud of him Ollivander had been that he'd been able to do as he asked of him. Was that awe that he'd been able to do it too? I mean he'd only done as asked. His wand was fourteen inches, vine wood and unicorn hair core. They next went to the pet store.

All of them got various owls and Harry of course got Hedwig. Neville called his black owl Hermes and left vowing to see Harry and the rest of them on the train. They next went into the good part of Knockturn Alley each of them getting custom made wands with no trace on them. For a quick and quiet fee while no one was looking Harry had asked the owner to remove the trace from his and Ginny's current wands. He hadn't truly wanted to do it but one hundred galleons later he quickly did it and without being seen as the others had been so busy selecting cores they hadn't seen him. Eventually all of their second wands and holsters were purchased. Harry then went with Ginny to get top of the line trunks and all the books and equipment they would ever need. He chose a quill styled fountain pen with automatic refilling ink to use himself and got some spares in case he'd need them. Insisting Ginny also got this type of quill he was happy when she did. It would make writing so much easier that's one sure thing. They then went out for dinner Molly delighted she was off the hook cooking wise for one night at least. She stopped into a shop to buy some fine cashmere wool and headed home with everyone who had their new stuff and was delighted with it. As Harry lay in bed that night Ginny in his arms he felt how safe he made her feel realising she too made him feel safe.

_I love you so much my Ginny flower. Goodnight sweetheart._

_Goodnight my darling. I love you to my Harry bear!_

All in all it had been a great day.


	5. Awkward Conversations

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

In the morning Harry woke up and kissed Ginny soundly who snuggled into his side feeling so content. He was about to get back into bed fully when he heard Molly call them all down for breakfast and sighed getting out of bed. He padded downstairs in his pyjamas and dressing gown holding Ginny's hand as they reached the table and sat down with Molly looking at everyone seriously. It was clear something was on her mind and she needed to get it off her chest.

"Ok everyone now that we have food before us I need to apologise to you all for something I did not say. I overheard a conversation in the Alley yesterday and it reminded me of something I have never said to my children. The conversation I heard was awful and while I have never spoken like that to any of you I haven't said good things either. Back in my day when I was young my father was a strict pureblood man. He always expected the best of his children and he made sure we always knew that!" she said seriously as everyone looked at her tearing up eyes shocked.

"Basically he told us whatever house you get into at Hogwarts is to be made the best house Hogwarts has for having you in it. I don't care which house it is as long as you rule that house and make it your own. I had always assumed my children would be in Gryffindor like me and your father however the conversation I overheard was a parent telling their child that unless they were in a specific house at school they'd be disowned. Now I never told you that thank goodness but I also never expressed that you could be in any house and we would never mind. I guess I didn't think I should need to say that but hearing that conversation reminded me that I should have all along. I am so sorry I didn't!" she said as everyone gasped at her.

"But Mum Gryffindor is the best house and is lucky indeed that we grace it with our presence. I am the prefect of it after all and not many of your other children can say that can they?" Percy said smugly shocked as she shot him annoyed look.

"No one cares you're a prefect but you Percy. I wanted to care but you have spent so long lording it over everyone else that I am seriously starting to wonder if you even deserve such an honourable position. In my own youth I was a prefect myself and it was the best honour I could have had in my life. My mother was prefect for Ravenclaw and my father was Prefect for Slytherin house. Yes he was a Slytherin and he was a wonderful man. Now when I went to school we were taught certain things I am shocked they no longer teach people. I had assumed it was still going on but alas it was not!" she said pausing to eat more of her breakfast and continue.

"Basically in our first history lesson we were always taught the history of all of the houses. Each house has had marvellous members and dark members. Gryffindor had a member named Charlus Melville who went on a killing spree killing all those who he did not deem to be brave enough to have earned the right to live. The misconception about Slytherin for example is that he was evil. He wasn't. He actually said that all members of his house were welcome only if they had a high and strong core. He actually said blood was useless if you didn't have the strong core to support it. Harry, Ronald, Ginevra please know I will be most proud of whichever house you get into and I mean that. Now I have one more question for you. Did the sorting hat ever consider a different house for you?" she asked as they all turned to the three current Hogwarts going members for answers.

"Well yes actually it seriously wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I insisted on Gryffindor because I am brave like brave people. I was going to say dad but given his job and I'm sorry here but there's nothing brave about that. It's actually a bit disgraceful however you made the choices you did and without them I would not be here. I love you dearly and I'll never stop loving you even if I am a bit ashamed at what you elected to do for a living!" Percy said stressing the word elected as he spoke. Arthur looked at his son in awe. He didn't even know how to respond to that one.

"Well Percy someone had to work to put food on the table and with Molly here looking after you it was left to me to do that. I am most ashamed you could ever find my job title disgraceful because at least I have one. Lot's of people who graduated were not lucky enough to get Ministry jobs and we must be thankful always for what we do have and think always of those who are not as fortunate as us. You have wonderful parents, siblings and a great home over your head. You are luckier then many out there Harry included who for example never knew his parents or the warmth of lovely home until recently. I implore you to seriously think about things before you elect to speak next time. It will serve you well in the future if you ever hope to be successful. Also while we're on the topic bravery comes in many forms and not only those in Gryffindor are brave and I would have thought you were intelligent enough to see that!" he said annoyed as Harry looked in awe at the verbal dressing down he'd given Percy. Percy had the decency to looked shocked and embarrassed.

"Arthur is right kids. The qualities of each house are strong guidelines for those houses but are guidelines none the less. They all intertwine and overlap. Fred, George what say you?" she addressed her other children who looked surprised.

"Well it did consider putting us in Hufflepuff mum but Hufflepuff house gets a bad reputation at school for being the house of cowards who don't do much so we too insisted on Gryffindor. I just thought it would make you the most happy and besides which we didn't have enough money to afford new uniforms for the other house so that would not have been ideal. We knew you couldn't afford much and um didn't wish to be a burden!" they both said blushing and hiding their faces as Molly's tears fell.

"Oh Sweethearts I am so sorry. This is a burden you never should have had to bear. We would have been able to work something out for sure and I am only sorry you couldn't have told us how you felt. I promise to put everything on the table from now on. My father was too serious about his views whatever they happened to be and I am not like that. Each house which gets you is lucky to have you and as long as you do your own personal best even if it's not an outstanding that will be good enough for me. Now to something else I need to say to Harry. Harry a lot of people will know you for the reasons we discussed and may try to befriend you so they may use your name to get them something they may need. My advice is befriend everyone but remain vigilant constantly" she said as he looked at her in awe.

"Thank you mum. I had not thought of that myself. I mean I had but I had never thought of what I would do if they wanted to be my friend. For right now only those related to you or currently in this house are the ones I can trust. To be honest I am relieved about what you said about the whole house thing because I have been thinking based on who I am the hat may ask me where I would like to go and I just want to tell it to put me wherever it thinks I might be most comfortable or suited. At least now I know I can with ease. Thank you so much now please excuse me as I found a spell I want to try out in relation to reading!" he said as she asked to monitor him doing the spell which he agreed to. He brought all of his course books to the kitchen table and cast a spell on himself using the words for it and was reading super fast. In three hours he had all seven books read with all of the important information in them now contained within his head. He then performed the spell on Ron who had been reluctant but then reasoned with himself that he wouldn't have to read them all that much later so he could put up with three hours for now. In another three hours Ron was done and smiled.

"I retained loads of information even the stuff I would have thought useless had I just read this book myself. Mum when I learn the spell can I do it each year?" he asked his mother bubbling with excitement.

"Well technically it's not cheating so you can of course sweetheart. I love you Ronnie. Now please tell me what type of sandwiches you like as I usually make them in a rush but not this time. Do you like corned beef?" she asked him as he made a shocked face then a disgusted one.

"I love you too mum. Please no. I hate corned beef. I would love some ham and cheese though. That would be so tasty. Mum what's your view on different blood types?" he asked her curiously as he watched her cooking dinner. She smiled at the innocence of her youngest son.

"Well Ron personally I think magic is not good or bad if you exclude the unforgivables. I think it all depends on what you think when you're casting a spell. The same goes for blood types. Some muggleborn people will be very interested in dark magic and some pureblood people will gravitate towards light magic. As long as you can accurately defend why you follow certain types of magic explaining logically why you like it without fault it is good for me. Some dark types of magic are not even dark anyway and were merely labelled as dark because some idiot somewhere along the line used it poorly and no one bothered to see it for what it was. Magic of any kind is ok in the hands of a responsible caster. Go and get Harry please we need to have a chat!" she said blushing as he did so and returned with Harry who sat down as she stirred something in the pot.

"I want you all to know you can ask me anything at all no matter how it makes you feel when you see the salt and pepper shakers on the center of the dining table. If it is not there it will be because we are not alone and it is not safe to talk freely at that point without being overheard. Now we to talk about what happens as we grow up. I will need to be very blunt about it but that's only so you'll understand me" she said sitting down to face them and taking their hands in each of hers. They immediately relaxed as she made them feel so special.

"So when we grow up our bodies produce more hormones and they make two things happen to you. Your voice will go through a process called breaking where it will go high and low and this lasts one year after which point it will stay deep. In the meantime you will get taller in height and you will not stop growing until you are twenty one. Your body will also develop facial hair which will need to be shaved and hair around your penis which you can shave or not depending on how you personally like it. Now when this happens your penis becomes larger in size and your balls drop a bit so they hang a bit lower. This is to prepare you to have sex when you're seventeen and older. Sex involves you placing your penis into the vagina of a woman and moving it in and out in a tender and loving motion which we call making love. When you do this you should protect yourselves at all times. If you choose not to protect yourself when you finish at the end of the love making whereby you put your sperm into the woman she can fall pregnant and have a baby. Do you understand me so far?" she asked as both boys who now looked beet red in colour nodded deeply.

"Good to know. Now then for girls we have puberty differently. Our chests which start off flat develop becoming large and sticking out as breasts are formed there. We also get hair in our pubic regions like you do and once a month we bleed for a couple of days to a week. This is called a period, cycle or menstrual cycle. We usually just call it a cycle though. During this time we can become highly emotional and want to snuggle by the fire with chocolate and heat but each of us is different. We will nearly always need a pain relief potion at this time and sometimes we may get angry but I advise you to ignore us if we do. You're not entitled to get annoyed about this as we suffer more then you do. It is natural and happens to us all. I am sorry I had to tell you about it like this but I would rather have it out in the open now then for you to get the information incorrectly from somewhere else! Any questions?" she asked as Harry blushed saying he did.

"When Ginny gets her cycle thing how can I best help her? I mean I am not sure how to love although I am trying as hard as I can. If I ever have kids I don't want them to have the life I had before now and I promise you that much. Also um well I heard uncle Vernon telling his son Dudley about masturbation and how good it feels. What is that?" he asked blushing wildly.

"Well Harry thank you for asking me these things so honestly. Basically when you said what you did just there about your future children it shows me that you have more then enough love in you for everything so don't worry about it. Like you they will always have a family here with us. As for masturbation it involves touching your genitals in a way you like while thinking of something which makes you feel nice. Most people can climax this way without having sex or making love with anyone. It is a safe way to relieve yourself and one I recommend as it's good for your mental health as the healers are always telling us that. Look in your spell books at chapter thirteen and you can both learn the locking and silencing charms" she said as he looked at her in awe.

"Mum I'm not ready for love making right now obviously but what happens if I am ready before I turn seventeen? I would never push Ginny to do anything she didn't want to but how do I ask her about it nicely in the far future without her getting offended at me? I love her so much I just seriously don't want to embarrass her or let her down in some way. I am so sorry for the awkward question it's just I've never had anyone I can speak to openly about things like this!" he said as she smiled and hugged him close as she stood going to his side of the table and rubbing soothing circles on his back gently calming him right down. He loved cuddles and she was only too happy to oblige him for as long as he needed them.

"Ron, Harry I never want you to feel afraid to ask or tell me anything even if it's bad. The worst that will happen is I may tell you I am most disappointed in you but I'll always love you dearly. As for your question Harry just go with your heart and tell her what you told me. Seventeen and older is a guideline merely because I was young once and know what you go through at that age. Just do whatever you do, whenever you do it safely so you don't have children before you are grown up. I would suggest for you to take a male contraceptive potion which will last up to six years which means when you finish you cannot get anyone pregnant. I don't think they have anything like this for men in the muggle world but we are more advanced like that here" she said as they both smiled at her.

"Mum what if I do something stupid by accident to try and impress a girl? I mean I hope I don't but maybe I won't be able to control myself. Do you understand me?" Ron asked looking nervous shocked as she laughed.

"Well what I want you to do in that situation is to think how you would feel if a girl did to you what you're thinking of doing yourself and then if you feel like it would not be good don't do it. Also some girls are very beautiful on the outside but they are ugly inside. It is up to us all to find those people who have pure souls and are beautiful inside as well as outside. Just treat everyone nicely unless they give you a good reason to do otherwise. We are not perfect and some people do give you a good reason to react. Please accept help if it is offered to you without being mean to anyone. Don't worry so much my love you'll be fine!" she soothed as he relaxed at having his hypothetical crisis resolved for him.

"Mum we will have to live together in school which means sharing a bed and while I love it now because to be honest it's the most comforting thing in the world to me what happens when I'm older and she excites me suddenly? It happened once already but I was able to hide it from her I don't want to scare her away or make her feel like she has to do anything when that happens to me if she doesn't want to" he said sincerely as Molly looked at him in pride for asking all of the sensible questions her older boys had not thought to ask her when they'd had this conversation with her.

"Harry darling you are young and this is natural. It happens all the time and is nothing to be ashamed of at all despite what some people may try and tell you about it. Let her know it happens to you if it does and who knows she may find it a compliment that she excites you so much. It is your own personal business to discuss with her if and when that happens. Just do as she says and don't worry about embarrassing her as she may get excited herself and that's ok too. If you don't feel comfortable with anything please tell her and she will understand. I trust you darling and I know you love her more then life itself. Now please go and wash up both of you and we'll have dinner in a while" she said smiling as they left to clean up thinking what wonderful boys they were.


	6. Trains and Sortings

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Harry nervously eyed himself in the mirror adjusting his new clothes he'd picked for the journey to school. He could feel everyone else's nerves too. Probably because they were going with him and by having him around they'd been much more organised so would actually be early for the train. As they'd all found out they inherited some vaults and still knew nothing about them being Harry's to begin with they all had new top of the line stuff. Percy had tried hard not to feel shame at the five thousand galleons he'd spent on various books. Molly had told him he had no need to feel shame. They flooed to the train station directly all boarding the train as Harry leaned over and kissed Molly's cheek. "Don't worry mum I'll look after Ginny and anyone who crosses her will have to answer to me. I love her with my whole heart and she loves me too something which had never happened until I met you all. I am so lucky. I love you all so much!" he said shedding a few tears as she wiped them away.

"Harry you have made me prouder then I thought you ever could. I can feel in my heart you truly do love us all. Just between you and me I have your ability as well as I got it when I married Arthur the same way you and Ginny actually got married. Actually we met in our fifth year and were a bit older but it happened none the less. I felt it only right to tell you this now as you leave us all for school. Not everyone gets this ability but mine is different to yours as I can turn mine on and off as and when I please. You can't do that with yours. Stay safe darlings!" she said as he smiled at her. He realised this was how she always caught the twins out and giggled to himself at that thought.

He found a compartment with Ginny, Ron and Neville. Neville was like a different person totally since last they'd seen him. "Hello Harry how are you today? I'm so excited. I can't believe how much I've improved since getting my own wand. Can you believe how bad I'd have been otherwise?" he asked as Harry smiled at him.

"Hey Neville. I'm great and so excited like you. You have quite clearly improved and I'm happy to say it's obvious. I actually seriously feel bad for anyone who crosses you the wrong way. What happened to Algernon? I hope you don't mind me asking you that I'm just curious" he said as Neville smiled a bright smile.

"Well Algernon is now Algernon no name and he currently resides in Azkaban Prison for ten years for all he did to me. He won't be getting out for a while yet and special magic used during in his trial which my gran insisted on means he can't ever touch me or come near me when he does get out of jail. I am happy I get to be free. Me and Gran are much closer as a result too. Which house do you all think you'll be in? I think I'll be in Hufflepuff as gardening is my passion. I love all things nature!" he said as they all smiled at him.

"Well I will be in whichever house I am placed in and I will like it. I will make it my mission to improve the house I go into and to teach them to like me for me and not my status. Can you give me a vow Neville that you won't repeat what I tell you next to anyone else even under veritas serum?" he said as Neville eyed him curiously.

"I don't like it but considering you're my dear new friend I will do it. I Neville Frances Longbottom do hereby swear on my life and magic to keep all of Harry Potters secrets whether I be questioned under veritas serum or imperious curse so mote it be!" he said as Harry repeated so mote it be a link which was gold in colour now connecting them.

"I will not be living in the house I get into and neither will Ginny here. We are married via a soul bond and will be living together. I just wanted you to know about it in case you find it weird that we don't actually live in whichever house it is" he said as Neville gasped and then blushed confusing them all.

"Well um congratulations indeed are in need. Now Harry I will um need the same vow from you please" he instructed as Harry did so and looked at him in shock.

"Well you may have already guessed that the same thing happened to me. I am only ok telling you all about it as I know you won't tell anyone else. My wife is called Hannah Abbott and she will be along shortly. What ability did you both get? I am so relieved it happened to someone else too!" he said as Harry laughed high fiving him and feeling great.

"Well Ginny here is telekinetic and I am an empath myself and I have this ability! What about you?" he said as Neville suddenly imagined he was on the beach and could smell everything smiling.

"That's sensational. I know I'm not here but that's so cool. I mean it feels so real. Well Hannah has the power of speed and agility but I am not so sure when it would be necessary. I have the power of sensory deprivation which I can use if I want to!" he said gushing as Hannah joined them. Hannah was a beautiful girl with long blonde curls who seemed to gush with pride from Neville's side. The door was yanked open by a pretentious young blonde boy with greasy hair stuck to his head as though it had been charmed like that to get him out of trouble should it fall in his face. Two fat lackeys flanked him at either side but looked as though they were more for protection then anything else.

"I have heard tell Harry Potter is in this carriage. Which one of you is it?" he asked as he looked around.

"My goodness you do feel very sure of yourself don't you. Oh I see Daddy has asked you to be in Slytherin but you don't feel sure that this house will be the best one for you. Asides from the fact that you clearly need a shower if your greasy hair is anything to go by I would seriously suggest you relax as it's making me feel very nervous. I am Harry Potter now please just stop with the nerves!" he said as Draco looked at the confident boy before him raising his eyebrows in surprise.

If he'd expected anything this wasn't it. I mean he'd been able to read him so damn well despite his impressive facade he had up. I mean he was sure no one would ever know about that. "Yes well here I am none the less Draco Malfoy in person. I wear my hair like this bozo so it doesn't get in the way of my spell casting. Now I wish to be your friend but first I simply must ask why are you hanging out with two people who clearly look like Weasleys? I mean father always said they were the poorest disgrace to magic ever although seeing them now I can see he was indeed wrong. I shall have to let him know of this interesting development. What do you say I mean I can help you with not making friends with the wrong sort of people who merely wish to use you for your status?" he said as Harry looked at him in awe. Draco had actually said some things he was thinking about which he thought was rather clever.

"Well you do seem to be rather clever however it's more of a case of good concepts and terrible execution. I have no notion who your father is and from what you tell me of him I'd rather it stays that way. I don't know anyone who feels the need to threaten others with their parents before even knowing them. You are right I don't want people to think of me only for my status. We can indeed work something out if you promise to stop thinking solely of your father and allow the sorting hat to place you wherever it wants without asking for whichever house I know your father would prefer. If you can do that we can be friends. Listen Draco I'm probably the last persons opinion you need to worry about just be yourself and stop freaking out so much inside as you're giving me a damn headache!" he snapped as Draco looked shocked to the core.

"You have given me much to think about and I dislike very much that you can read me like this without even knowing me all that well. I would tell you to stop it but I can see that any efforts to do that would be futile on my part. Watch the company you elect to keep and we will see what happens!" he snapped leaving the compartment looking so confused and rather dazed.

They continued on travelling down the tracks to school when the witch with her trolley of goods came calling to their compartment. Ginny got everyone come chocolate frogs and wands delighted at being able to treat all of her new friends. Harry himself enjoyed eating the chocolate frog but saw no point in being interested in the cards they came with which annoyed and confused people because they didn't get it but they soon got over it. He glanced at his cards and saw the Dumbledore card becoming angry. This man looked far from evil. I mean he looked like a kind grandfather type of person. However this man had left him with his aunt and uncle and didn't care about it either. He would need to watch himself with this man. He could tell he'd need to be sure of what he told or did not tell this man for sure.

They were instructed to change into their uniforms which he did happily. They all clambered out of the train when Hagrid called them over to him making Harry shriek out and cower and made Hagrid look at him sadly. "Please I'm Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. I am here to take you all to school there's no need to be afraid of me. I know I'm very tall but that's cause I'm a half giant!" he said kindly but saw that his explanation had only made things worse as the students truly did panic. Why had they not been told a giant would escort them to school. Shaking with fear they all got into the boats and were to scared to even looked at Hogwarts school in all of it's glory. They entered the building to find a very serious woman with her hair swept into a tight bun at the back of her head waiting for them up a flight of stairs. She saw their expressions of fear and became rather concerned as they stopped before her.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I am the head of Gryffindor House here. I also teach trnasfigurations and I'm the vice headmistress of this school. What in merlins beard happened to you all you look terrified?" she asked concern lacing her voice.

"Well ma'am no one told us a scary giant would be taking us to school. I didn't want him to hurt us. He said he's not harmless but look at the size of him. I am very small ma'am one wrong step and he could kill me!" a student they later learned was called Justin Finch – Fletchley said looking seriously around as she appeared to face palm.

"Please Mr Finch Fletchley he cannot harm you at all. I am very sorry he scared you all so much. Please wait here and straighten yourselves up before we are ready for you to begin the sorting process" she said leaving and returning a moment later looking at them all. Some of the students still looked like they required a calming draft and she was bewildered they could fear Hagrid so much. He was indeed very large but truly harmless. Looking at their still terrified faces she truly wondered if Hagrid had been an error this year.

"Ok so the school has four houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Your houses are like your families. Any rule breaking will loose you points and any good deeds will earn you points. At the end of the year the house cup will be awarded to the house with the most points" she said pausing as Harry spoke.

"Ma'am if we win the house cup who gets to take it home or do we all take a piece of it home?" he asked as she gasped.

"No sir indeed not. When that house wins the cup it resides in the head of houses' office for the next year until it is once again won. It is not something which goes home with anyone!" she said seriously.

"But what do the students in that house get as a prize for wining if the their head of house is the one who actually benefits from the cup?" he asked again as she realised this was not something she'd ever thought about before.

"Well you get the pride that you won the cup. Now come along we're ready for you!" she said shocked as the ghosts appeared shrieking that they couldn't see at all as she looked around wondering what was causing that. Harry glanced at Neville who winked at him and smiled at him. He'd wound up scaring the ghosts himself instead of the other way around.

He removed the spell as their sight came back and then walked with the others to the great hall which made Harry gasp at the sight. It was like a huge glamorous hall decorated with golden floating candles and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. He overheard a girl telling everyone she'd read about it in Hogwarts A History which she had of course memorised before they'd come to school. He rolled his eyes at that. He'd done it too but he wasn't advertising it to everyone.

The people on the lists were called out as finally Ginevra Prewett was called out as Albus' eyebrows rose very high indeed. He'd not heard that surname in a long time but such things were not uncommon. The hat was placed on her head.

_Hmm you are most interesting indeed Miss Prewett. Oh I see how things are. Hmm well that makes my decision a little bit different. You see Albus Dumbledore doesn't like it when things are different then how he feels they should go. Every person in your family has been in Gryffindor for ages. Would you like me to place you there?_

_Well I want you to place me where you feel I would be best suited. I don't want to go somewhere just because my family were in there. You may proceed._

_Very well then. Better be RAVENCLAW SPECIAL ROOMS!_

It called out as everyone looked at her in shock as Dumbledore stood at once. He then addressed the hat personally. "What is the meaning of this hat?" he asked to which the hat responded.

"My sortings are personal and therefore private. Mind your own business. She is to be in the Ravenclaw special rooms and that is my final decision!" he snapped as Albus reeled back in shock at the verbal dressing down the hat had given him. He hadn't meant for it to go this badly.

"Ok Hat I am sorry it was merely a question as this is unusual and hasn't happened in at least forty years. You may continue Professor!" he said as McGonagall looked at him shocked he had interrupted and called Hannah Abbott forth.

_Hmm I see you too have an interesting mind. Neville is a wonderful man and I am obliged to tell no one of what I see in here. You will reform your house for sure. HUFFLEPUFF SPECIAL ROOMS!_

_Thank you sir._

Everyone gasped at that as no one had seen it coming. Ronald Weasley was called to come up next which he did with confidence.

_Hello Mr Weasley and where would you like me to place you? Albus Dumbledore might not like it if you are not in Gryffindor like your brothers before you but that choice is very much your own._

_Please just put wherever I would be most and if that is Gryffindor then so be it._

_Ok well then better be HUFFLEPUFF. _

Harry Potter was called up next as Dumbledore stood to watch his sorting. He tried to peak into the boys mind but somehow found himself on a roller coaster and felt very dizzy indeed holding his chair to settle him. That had been most uncomfortable but he was able to settle himself now. As the hat was placed onto Harry's head it gasped.

_Wow such knowledge in your wonderful mind. I think Slytherin would be perfect for you however Dumbledore would probably prefer you in Gryffindor what to do, what to do? Hmm. Oh yes Mr Potter I like you very much. No one would ever suspect a Slytherin in the Ravens Den. That would be a prank your father would be most proud of even if it did involve a house he hated. Oh don't worry about that please as he was stupid for thinking that, that house was bad. It isn't and don't let anyone else at all tell you otherwise. Please learn occlumency. The Headmaster likes to use it from time to time passively. Just take my warning. Better be RAVENCLAW SPECIAL ROOMS._

_Thank you so much wonderful hat. I'll try to come by and see you sometime soon._

Then Neville Longbottom was called up. His sorting went much faster then the others.

_Better be HUFFLEPUFF SPECIAL ROOMS!_

He got down and Draco Malfoy went next. Harry used his empathic ability to take all of Draco's worries away and on to himself for a moment so Draco would be most clear when he was sorted. He felt sick as he did it the extreme nerves rising in his body. Actually he thought he might vomit from them. Draco had better be sorted quickly as he was sure to vomit if that didn't happen. Draco sat on the hat feeling all his nerves leave his body and feeling like that should not have happened and was not natural at all.

_Mr Malfoy you are indeed interesting. You have many friends both seen and unseen and it would seem one of them is looking out for you now and indeed making my job easier. Just so you know no one cares about your father except you. It is not your job to do as he tells you it is your job to do your own personal best. If he cannot accept that, then it is his very own loss. Anyway I have taken up too much of your time as it is. I wouldn't wish Mr Potter to actually vomit. Learn occlumency just do it. RAVENCLAW!_

It called out as Draco looked shocked indeed. His father had wanted him to be in Slytherin because he was but had not specified what he actually thought of the other houses. He would soon see that as long as he was not in Hufflepuff his father was able to get over himself. He was curious about what the hat had said about Harry Potter when he felt all his nerves return and vomited before them all but was quickly healed by Professor McGonagall in such a fast way that no one saw him do it. Harry exhaled a deep breath he'd been holding in and looked at every member of staff on the table. The man at the end of the table with long black greasy hair looked at him with such regret, anger and hatred that he found it almost overwhelming. Just what in the hell was his problem? As he glanced at the guy next to him in the turban he could sense noting but pure evil and apprehension. He made him see himself in a black and dark room with nothing around him as he screamed out shocking everyone there who looked at him weirdly.

"Where in the hell am I? What kind of weird magic is this?" he shouted out without his stutter surprising most as they had assumed he would always have the stutter. When he was asked why he was screaming he exclaimed that he was currently sitting in a black room and could see nothing but black all around him. The headmaster asked him to remain quiet while they would look into that in a while.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts school. I have a few announcements to make before the feast. Please note that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students who do not go there accompanied by a teacher. Mr Filch our caretaker has asked me to remind you of joke and prank items being forbidden as well. You can see a list of those items on his office door. This year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Mr Filch has been made aware of the fact that the staircases do move as it most likely that at some point some of you will end up there. However if you do wait for the stairs to come back and take it to the right location you were originally aiming for. We are most lucky to have Harry Potter here with us and I merely request that you leave him alone to study and do things normally. He does not need all the extra attention. Let the meal commence!" he called out raising both of his hands as the food appeared there on the table making smile.


	7. Ravenclaws Special Rooms

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

As the food rose to the table Harry's eyes widened in awe. There was more types of cuisine here there he could have possibly imagined. It was truly remarkable to look at. He took a moment observing everything before him before deciding to take a taste of some curry with rice and popadums. The curry had chicken and spices in it and was quite hot but made him feel fantastic as the flavours literally exploded all over his palette in joy. He'd never tasted such things in his life. "Is there someone I could speak to about my food?" he wondered aloud jumping as house elf popped in there shocking everyone.

"I guess you're who I would speak to about my food. Could I please have a glass of water and the recipe for this delicious dish? I would love to learn how to make it. Do you think if you ever had a spare moment you could teach me?" he asked as the house elf and most people at his table gasped looking at him in awe.

"Well what? I would like to know how to make it and considering this cool looking creature made it why not have her teach me? It's really not that weird for me to be kind to everyone now please stop looking at me like that as it's making me highly uncomfortable!" he snapped as everyone got back to their meals. Dumbledore did come down to see what a house elf was doing at the feast though.

"Please explain yourself house elf at once!" he snapped as Harry rounded on the man feeling nothing but contempt.

"Actually sir I asked her to teach me how to make this delicious curry as I wish to make it at home myself. I also asked her for water as pumpkin juice is disgusting, well for me at least. Please speak respectfully with the one who gives you food or she may decide you don't deserve any. Anyway sweetie thank you so much for the food. What is your name?" he asked the shocked elf who cried tears of joy at being treated so nicely and by the boy who lived no less.

"Well Harry Potter sir I am Lolly and it is me who made the dish. I am so thankful to you for treating me kindly not many people ever do. I will show you how to make it whenever you are free. I will also answer to you personally now because you were so kind. If you need anything again please ask Lolly!" she said proudly ignoring Dumbledore who looked shocked. He was being snubbed in his own school by a stupid little house elf no less.

"Well Lolly the only thing I would like is to have water with all of my meals. Thank you so much for treating me with such kindness as not many people do that. In fact most people only want to know me merely because of what that can get them. Now sir I realise you didn't mean to snap. I am assuming what I did is not normal based on your reaction and that of most people in the hall currently. Now please apologise to Lolly so she can go on about her business and I am sorry I took so much of your time Lolly!" he said as the headmaster realised Harry must not know who he is for speaking to him that casually. Well once he'd met him in his office he'd know that and then things like this would not happen again.

"Yes Mr Potter you are right and it is abnormal but I do apologise Lolly now off you go please. Mr Potter see me in my office tonight please at nine pm" he said and left heading back to his place at the head table where Filius eyed Harry proudly. He then came down to Harry himself.

"Mr Potter I am Professor Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw house and you leave me no choice but to award you ten points for treating everyone equally despite their appearances and so forth. Thank you for honouring Ravenclaw with your brilliant mind!" he chorused happily as the Ravenclaw counter went up by ten points as most people in the hall were looking at him with curiosity in their minds.

He had been cordial to a lowly house elf and it had gotten him many things from the house elf which would be of value in the future. That was indeed a Slytherin move if anyone had ever seen one. He had quite clearly used the elf to get what he needed but had done it in such a nice way that he ended up getting more. Draco Malfoy watched him and thought in his own head he'd need to be much nicer to his elves if he did nothing else. He would write to his father asking to have Dobby assigned to him personally and telling him which house he was in. He would say he needed Dobby for safety reasons while at school and was just asking if he could have full and independent ownership of Dobby. Lucius would of course agree seeing as his son would phrase it the right way and to be honest he'd be glad to get rid of the responsibility of Dobby as he was an annoyance. As far as he was concerned Draco could do whatever he wanted with the brat.

As the main course ended and Ginny had finished her Moroccan chicken tagine the desert arrived. Hogwarts had decided to diversify it's food in recent years and it had received such amazing comments from the students that it had kept doing it. Now that Harry Potter wanted to know how to make one of those meals was amazing. It would insure Hogwarts food would be most enjoyed by everyone. Was there a possibility Harry wanted to be a celebrity chef? Albus mused as he ate his own desert chuckling at the silly idea before he got ahead of himself. Despite where the boy had been at least he looked well if one could say nothing else. He was angry that, the hat had placed him Ravenclaws own special rooms because what the hat said went and was non negotiable so he would have to shut up and deal. That didn't mean however he was going to be happy about it.

Harry took a slice of treacle tart but pushed it to one side when he tasted it hating the taste in his mouth. He refused to spit it out however and just made a face as he swallowed it. It would have been rude to spit it out and so there was no way he would be doing that. He then reached for a slice of lemon cheesecake and moaned at the taste as it slipped back his throat making Ginny blush. "You like that then do you?" she teased him as he blushed. He could sense excitement from her and deep love as she looked at him and it practically made him beam.

"Yes I love it!" he responded feeling her excitement rise. He then fed her a piece which no one seemed to notice as she too moaned it truly was delicious. It wasn't as delicious as her chocolate fondant in her own opinion but she was girl so her love of chocolate was hardly unique. She'd had the talk with her mother and was lucky enough to have started her cycle early so she had plenty of time to prepare. Most witches anyway started to get their cycle anywhere from ten years old to twelve years old and some would even get it at thirteen which for witches was unusual indeed. Harry knew about it as she had told him about it when they were alone on the train for a moment. He had kindly asked her what she'd needed but she told him all she wanted was to be left alone and that he could cuddle her at night which would make her feel better. She scrunched her face in pain as Harry handed her a pain relief potion which Madam Pomfrey noticed and vowed to talk to them about once the meal was over. Ginny smiled at Harry and took the vial downing it in one and smiling as it made her feel better.

Once the meal was over Madam Pomfrey approached them both. "Good evening Miss Prewett, Mr Potter I am Madam Pomfrey the schools healer and I saw you give Miss Prewett a Pepper up potion. You're not in any trouble I was just wondering if you could tell me why you did it?" she asked in full healer mode now.

"Oh well Ginny here told me she had her cycle today and was feeling pain during in dinner so I gave her a pepper up. I always have some on me in case I ever need them because well it's better to be safe then sorry. I know these things for women can get very sore and while I will never actually understand I can at least provide pain relief when a girl needs it if I can see that needs it!" he said proudly as Madam Pomfrey teared up at that confusing them both. They didn't know why she was sad.

"Are you ok Madam Pomfrey? We're sorry if we made you sad" Ginny said as she gasped.

"What? No I'm not sad at all I am just amazed at how kind and caring young Harry here is. Thank you Mr Potter for being so considerate with Miss Prewett oh and ten points to Ravenclaw for you. I don't always do that with the whole points thing but screw it you earned them!" she said as she patted their shoulders and left. Filius was most proud of them both. Not even here one night and already his house had twenty points in the house jar. He was bursting with pride and all of the other staff members were happy for him. Snape sat at the end of the table feeling rage, regret and extreme confusion. Harry had not gone into Gryffindor. He didn't know where the boy had resided but now that he was in Ravenclaws own special rooms he bared paying attention to. He was most confused about the young boy. He had been so openly kind to a house elf. James Potter had never in his life done that. He could see that wherever he'd be raised he'd been taught how to behave something James had quite clearly never been taught. Harry and Ginny were lead from the hall by Professor Flitwick who took them up to the fifth floor and showed them how to enter Ravenclaw house and then moved along past the entrance to a full bookcase which he stopped at.

The bookcase was huge and loaded with every kind of magical book one could think of. In the last part of the middle shelf was a muggle book called around the world in eighty days by Jules Verne which he suggested they pull on together. When they did they were both cut in the finger shocking Filius as he hadn't expected that to happen. It seemed to wait a while before the bookcase slipped open and they entered smiling. Professor Flitwick entered gasping in awe. He'd never seen her special rooms in his time teaching here so it was a rare thing of beauty for him. They were in a round shaped common room which had midnight blue coloured walls with silver accents on the cornices of the ceilings and silver books on parts of the wall which seemed to glow with raw magic. There was a large roaring fireplace in the centre of one side of the room with a portrait of Rowena on it which came to life making Filius squeak in shock.

"Welcome all to my personal rooms here. Filius it is an honour beyond measure to meet you. You have been the best head of Ravenclaw House since me. Well done old boy. Oh there's no point looking at me like that I am not lying after all. As I said these are my own rooms so of course they hold powers and abilities you will not find in other parts of the castle. My floo can be used to get out of the castle in emergencies and does not need the approval of the headmaster. We wanted it that way for safety reasons. Also if you feel you need to leave for a while and he might not allow it do so using this floo. I think you and I both know Filius that Albus does not always reveal all he knows. I am always watching him whether he knows it or not. I am actually a portrait in his office however we all agreed ages ago I should not look like myself so I am Nigellus Black a made up man who he has been charmed to believe was a headmaster himself centuries ago. I give him advice and keep record of all he does. I can tell you anything about him within reason. If I don't feel you deserve to know I won't tell you but unlike him I will explain why I don't feel you need to know!" she said as they all gasped at her.

"Thank you Madam Ravenclaw. The honour is truly mine. As you can see the sorting hat selected these two students to live here whilst at this school for the next seven years. Tell them anything they ask you about if you know about it of course. Now I am curious do you have any recommendations for me?" he asked practically jumping up and down with excitement and glee at the prospect of new information.

"You will soon learn Filius that anytime you ask me something you will definitely get an answer whether it is what you like or not. In your classroom for goodness sakes get yourself a platform so all can see you and you them. You're a tiny but talented man and to be honest it bothers me that you are so stupid in your own classroom. If you spent less time being so afraid of falling over on those bloody books you might be a perfect teacher. Essentially you're at an eighty five we need you to be at a ninety five. I would never say one hundred as that's not smart or realistic. If you want to ask me anything about this house my portrait in your office will now be awake and you may ask me anything you like there. After you have finished here you will need to use me to summon these two to you as you will not be allowed in here again I am afraid unless of course they invite you, in which case welcome!" she responded coolly as he looked at her in awe.

He had asked so wasn't entitled to get annoyed and he knew this instead exhaling loudly. She had bested him and he felt rather stupid but the platform could easily be acquired. "Thank you Madam Ravenclaw. I am ashamed I did not think of the platform myself as that would have surely helped me out over the years. I am very smart but clearly not in that area. I will have one made for me by the local carpenter in the village. Thank you for your advice. Would you care to tell us anything else about your rooms?" he asked as both Harry and Ginny watched the exchange in awe. They had loved meeting her and never imagined they'd ever be that lucky in their whole lives. This would certainly be something to tell the family at Christmas.

"Why yes I would be delighted to. You see unlike the other dunderheads who raised this school with me I was not into obvious displays of power or knowledge. Save that kind of thing for your wife and don't bring it into a school full of children. Try telling that to Godric or Salazar who seemed to think that showing everyone everything you do and telling them they would never be as good as you was everything. When I duelled them both and won single handedly they soon shut up but I agreed to keep it out of the history books to save their damn pride. Anyway in that vein these rooms are not normally designed because who has time for that come on!" she said as she smiled at them all.

"As a former duelling champion myself numerous times over I have to say that is most impressive indeed. Oh my good grief. Please continue!" said Filius looking as though he might actually pass out from sheer happiness.

"Well thank you sir. That is high praise from the fifteen times world magic duelling champion. Even I did not accomplish this although having said that it was not my aim to either. This room is circular as I believed coming into a circular room made you feel warm and like you were being embraced in a warm round hug. It just made me feel great every time I came here" she said gesturing to the room they were in with her hands.

"Through those silver doors over there you will find my bathroom which is in the shape of a diamond. Diamonds are beautiful beyond measure and the bathroom is a place to do your daily ablutions and such. It makes you feel beautiful too so it makes sense that it is shaped that way. When I used it for applying my make up and such it always made me feel beautiful to do it an room which in a way represented one of the most beautiful stones on the earth. Through those blue and silver doors on the other side you will find my bedroom which is the shape of a hexagon as who needs to be boring when you can have fun in your living quarters. Besides which a hexagon suited me as along the four diagonal walls of the room are four doors" she paused to collect herself as she was becoming very excited as she spoke.

"Behind door number one we have the walk in wardrobe. Behind door number two we have the balcony overlooking the whole school which cannot be seen by anyone. Door three leads to my personal office and library and door four leads to my personal duelling room. Given what you have done Filius well that and I seriously approve of you, you will be granted access to my duelling room from your office. You will not be allowed entry to my rooms from this side though as I said before" she paused here to see he had understood her and then continued.

"You may take any books you like from my library and use them outside as much as you like. A word of advice however as we have gained tonight a muggleborn student called Hermione Granger who has an obsession with books so strong it will cause her problems in the future if she doesn't tone it down. I am only telling you this as she may have a tantrum and tell on you if she sees you using a book she doesn't have or can't have access to. Just watch yourselves. I see all that goes on in Ravenclaw house itself and my portrait there will now be awake too but I will only communicate with those who ask me intelligent things!" she said as they all smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Madam Ravenclaw. I never imagined we'd ever meet you. I am speechless. I truly don't know what to say other then thank you for the use of these prestigious rooms and we will do all we can to maintain them to the best of our abilities. I made friends with a house elf tonight so she may be able to check in on it when we're not here from time to time!" he said as she smiled at him.

"I think you'll find Mr Potter that rare acts of kindness shown to the house elves of Hogwarts make that elf yours. I designed this magical rule myself as no one ever treats them well so when someone does they will be awarded custody of that elf. She will know she is yours and will now know that you own her. Do not mistake me here she is not your slave. You do own her yes but for doing anything you ask of her she gets paid with your magic and it also fulfils her and keeps her alive. Basically you pay her for her services with your magic. I am aware of your situation and I am aware of the fact that not many people know about it. I will not tell anyone about it. These are very special students Filius and you would do well to remind Albus that he should not try to interfere with them too much if you get my drift. He doesn't mean harm most of the time but can be thick as plank from time to time so just tell him to watch out. "Nigellus Black" will also tell him that too. Thank you Filius. Now off you go to bed and Harry you are expected at the office of the headmaster. Filius will take you before he retires to bed. Ginevra you can get settled in. Might I suggest a bath?" she smiled as Ginny giggled at the prospect of a bath in the most luxurious one she'd ever seen.

Filius thanked her and lead Harry to the headmasters office. Harry was going to ask Filius to stay but realised with his abilities he didn't need to do that. He entered the office to find the headmaster waiting for him with what could only be described as a put on smile. What the hell was he trying to hide his anger for? Oh yes he was angry but not at Harry he could sense that much. Then who was it and why was he trying to pretend he was happy? Was it to try and fool him?

"Sir you asked to see me. You have a very lovely office. It's a bit opulent for my own personal tastes but I think it suits you well. I mean you do look pretty dramatic yourself. Ok seriously what's with the barely concealed rage? I'm sorry sir but since I was a baby I've always been good at sensing these things and it radiates off you!" he snapped as the headmaster jumped.

But he'd been smiling how in the hell had Harry known about that. He then considered how angry he did feel and realised it was probably quite palpable despite the smile.

"Well Harry you are right and I am sorry about that. I wondered if you could tell me where you grew up if you wouldn't mind?" he asked as he peered inside his head to try and sneak a peak but instead found himself in a dark room in which he felt he could see nothing. He felt just as Quirrel had described feeling. Wait, why in the hell had Quirrel been looking inside his head? This was worrisome indeed. Just what in the hell was Quirrel's agenda? He'd need to watch that man. If anyone was going to be looking in Harry's head it would be him and him alone. No one else had earned that damn privilege.

"Oh that's no problem sir however next time you wish to know something please stick to just asking me about it as I get a headache when you try to look inside my head. I am not a liar sir. I grew up with the Weasley family. They are a wonderful bunch of people. I was left on their doorstep at night within a basket with a note attached to me explaining why I was there. Apparently my parents had been killed and they had wished me to grow up with an exceptionally light and safe family so had asked them to care for me before I came to school. I had a wonderful childhood. Mrs Weasley or mum as I call her now is a wonderfully kind and caring woman. She looked after me when she didn't have to but chose to do so anyway. You don't get a purer heart then that!" he said as he shed some tears at the wonderful kindness he'd been shown as Albus' eyebrows raised in surprised.

Someone had mimicked what he'd done in Privet Drive all those years ago and then did it with the Weasley family. He was not that mad I mean the Weasleys were just a very light family so that didn't matter all that much. Harry would still need to fulfil all of his others tasks or destiny as the prophecy had said but at least he lived with a good family. A wandless scan of the scar left him in awe. It wasn't dark like it had been years ago. He had assumed his remaining magic had expelled the fragment of the evil soul piece. This changed everything. Just how powerful was this child? Another wandless scan later saw he now had a full core. He was now rather afraid of the child. He would still need to destroy the other objects but he could at least now live. That was a relief as he wouldn't have liked to have to kill the boy to take the glory himself. He still thought that an illness requiring Harry to be at Saint Mungos would give him enough time to defeat Voldemort and regain power and glory with everyone in their world once more.

"Can you tell me why you are in Ravenclaws Special Rooms this year?" he asked as Harry looked anxious.

"Well sir I am not allowed to tell you about that as the hat made me promise I wouldn't. He said people who did not need to know about it would be most nosy and ask me about it but only he would know the real reason. Please don't make me break his trust in me sir!" he said feeling anxious that the headmaster would push it further. Albus noticed this and exhaled a long breath.

"Don't worry my boy you are most safe here. I will not make you tell me!" he assured but a wandless imperious curse later he was left stunned as Harry said he didn't know why he'd been placed there and that it was not wise to ask him such foolish questions. It appeared genuinely true that he did not know why he'd been placed there. The magic from the soul bond protected against things such as truth serum and the imperious in relation to anything surrounding the bond itself as a safety protocol because many people often demanded to know things about a bond they were not entitled to know. He quickly erased Harry's mind of that while "Nigellus Black" scowled at him deeply from his painting. He really wasn't good at hiding his wandless magic with his dramatic flicks of the wrist each time he did some.

"So Harry would you like a lemon drop? Is there anything you wish to ask me?" he asked surprised at the response he got.

"No thank you sir I would not like a sweet. Also no offence but who is the moron who decided that a bloody giant should get us from the train? He was bloody terrifying. Most of us thought he might step on us by error due to his size alone. I almost had a panic attack. Also now that you ask why do you call me Harry when everyone else calls me Mr Potter?" he asked as Dumbledore almost chocked on the sweet in his mouth.

"Well I have decided that Hagrid gets the students each year. I had no idea he actually scared anyone. He might be a half giant however I imagine him telling you all this did nothing to assuage your fears. I am afraid that moron would be me however we've never had a first year group react to him like that. I call you Harry because I knew your parents quite closely they were good friends of mine!" he said as Harry smirked at him.

"You knew Molly and Arthur Weasley? That's cool!" he enthused as Albus gasped in abject horror.

"Harry Molly and Arthur are most certainly not your parents. They care for you yes but they could never be your parents. I meant James and Lily your actual parents. I did however know Molly and Arthur too and they are good people!" he said seriously.

"Well I never knew James and Lily so to me Molly and Arthur are my parents. I would prefer it if you didn't say to me that they are not my parents because to me they are. I am sure these James and Lily people were nice too however I didn't know them like you were lucky enough to well that is assuming they were actually good people. They did die so unfortunately I can't ask them what their views on things are so I've had had to make my own views but then again maybe it's better that way. Please call me Mr Potter. Harry is what my parents call me and I would rather you didn't as it makes me uncomfortable. You don't know me personally so just please stop!" he said thinking that he was anything but threatening. I mean he looked like a seriously misunderstood and complicated grandfather but threatening he most certainly was not. He was hiding things for sure but he didn't care enough to find out what they were. Besides with the questions he'd asked just now he was as subtle as a damn brick.

"Ok then Mr Potter. Now I must ask do you know who I am? The way you spoke to me in the hall tonight leads me to believe you did not. I do not take kindly to being ordered to apologise to a damn house elf even if it is by you. They are below us on every level. They serve this school only because I allow it. If I did not they would all be dead and must thank me every day that I let them live y serving this prestigious school" he sneered as Harry reeled back in shock.

"Well to be honest sir I thought you were the headmaster but now I am not so sure as I don't imagine the headmaster being cruel. I am nice to the house elves because to me everyone is equal even you. I don't discriminate against anyone but then again that's merely because my parents raised me that way. I can but assume you were not raised like that yourself. I am sorry you don't see the beauty of house elves. They are beautiful and wonderful and do more for you the you'll ever know!" he said passionately and how true his words had been. Albus would know all about it tomorrow when his breakfast was not delivered to him in bed nor his clothes organised or cleaned for him. He would be learning the hard way that he either respected the elves or he got nothing he ever wanted from them.

"Enough of your insolence! You will not come here and try to change my mind on that. Don't you ever again forget who you are talking to and who your betters are. Goodnight Mr Potter and I do hope you elect to make smart choices in the future one wouldn't want your curiosity to get the better of you!" he said as Harry got up and left. That last statement was clearly in relation to the third floor. Way to be subtle about wanting him to check it out. He returned to his rooms and called Lolly to him who came smiling with pride.

"Lolly can you please tell me what's on the third floor? The headmaster seems to be implying he'd like for me to go there but that contradicts his statement about it being deathly earlier tonight" he asked as she looked at him in awe.

"Well the Philosophers Stone is there Harry Potter sir. I only know it's there but not what it does" she answered him looking a little bit nervous but bursting with joy as he hugged her.

"That's ok sweetie. Can you please get it for me?" he asked as she popped away and returned with it in her hand. It was a ruby coloured stone which glinted with magic.

"Ok what I want you to do is put it in some kind of bag and take it to the bank and ask to place it in the Dravens vault. Any vault will do. Tell them you are my house elf and that I've asked you to do it!" he said as she did so and returned with the goblins having suspected nothing about the briefcase he'd asked her to put in the Dravens vault. He bid her goodnight and then went into the bedroom where Ginny was up in bed reading a book and smiled at him as he entered. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and leaned over kissing her gently as she lay down with him and he held her close to his side. It would be an interesting first day tomorrow for sure.


	8. Hufflepuffs Special Rooms

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

After dinner and after Neville had observed how Harry had treated the house elf he vowed to treat his one Dolly better. However he had only treated her badly as Algernon had said he should have. He didn't know any better but he was here at school to learn and learn he had. Once the meal was over he and Hannah were approached by Professor Sprout who looked like a very jolly but stern woman. She looked like she knew how to duel but elected to be friendly each day because it was the right thing to do. He wasn't sure if his initial impression of her was correct but he was still so excited to see his special living quarters. She personally escorted him and Hannah out of the hall and down a corridor which passed by the kitchens. They stopped at a large pile of barrels stacked against the wall and she showed them how to enter the main house smiling.

"As you will often see many people underestimate Hufflepuff house but it does suit us. For those who try to enter and do so wrongly they are doused from head to toe in vinegar. We are the only house at Hogwarts with a security feature like this. The other houses don't have one asides from a password no one outside their house is meant to know. However if anyone tells them that password they could gain entrance which is not safe. Slytherin house for example is located in the dungeons and while the whole dungeons are covered in stone one need only look for the snake emblem on the stones to find the common room there so again not really very secure!" she said as Neville and Hannah gasped. They then moved on down the hallway stopping at a large round glowing golden coloured door with very strong black features. They were instructed to touch the handle together and push it open. When they did so some blood was taken from them both as the glow settled becoming yellow instead of golden.

They entered the door with Pomona behind them smiling brightly. She had also never entered these rooms in her time teaching here so that was indeed very exciting. They entered a hallway which sloped down and ended coming out in an oval shaped room. This room contained a gorgeous round fireplace, some beautiful plush couches and an area for study. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of Helga Hufflepuff which came to life at once as soon as they entered making them all gasp.

"Welcome everyone to my personal quarters here in Hogwarts. The entrance may have seemed simple to you but it is indeed not. Should anyone try to enter this room without permission from me or the two of you they will be captured in Devils Snare and held to the wall until they are found. They will then be expected to explain themselves at once. I take no prisoners and neither should you. We may be loyal and hard working but that in no way means we shouldn't be brave and cunning as well. From now on heads up at all times and no more of this damn hiding in the shadows like cowards. Pomona you have not seen this but I have. You are the best head of house here since me and I like that very much. Thank you ma'am" she said tipping the cup in her hands in her direction with a smile.

"Well Madam Hufflepuff thank you indeed. That is a compliment beyond measure I never expected from you. I am so happy I make you so proud. Is there anything else you wish to tell me before you tell us all about this house?" asked Professor Sprout beaming in pride.

"Well yes there is actually. Hufflepuff is known as being loyal to one another and while I like it please see to it that it is not done in deference to someone's health or best wishes if it would make you look bad to do so. This house has become one of cowards and that stops now. From now on we think for ourselves and support others where necessary. We do not blindly follow whatever most of the house is saying and assuming they are right when we don't know or are too lazy to look it up. With hard work comes great responsibility. Surprise it's not free! You'd do well to remind Mr Zacharias Smith in first year that he is here only because Horatio saw fit to place him here. He is not above anyone in this house even if he is a direct descendent of mine. Don't let that fool you. He is to be treated normally like everyone else. I want equality for all including him because he's an entitled and blithering idiot who needs to seriously watch how he treats others right now!" she commanded as Pomona nodded seriously.

"Also Cedric Diggory is indeed very bright but very what was that muggle phrase up himself? Yes that's the one. He needs to seriously stop treating everyone as though he is better then them because he's not and I don't care what his father tells him either. That would also go for most Slytherin members who truly believe everything their stupid fathers tell them and expect to be treated like kings here well newsflash sweetie it ain't happening now or anytime soon. Idiots! Sorry but you can only stand so much of Godric and Salazar before they become too much. They both placed great importance on how you looked and were perceived however that doesn't mean your view should come solely from your parents as they will always say you're the best and we all know it so let's cut the damn bullshit and get on with it shall we? Sorry about that lads but I had to vent a bit. I've been asleep for ages you know!" she said as Pomona laughed in shock at the language used by Helga.

"Now then as you can see this room is oval in shape as I liked the shape and besides which it's cosy and inviting something I always craved when I came home. When I came home I always came here. For the common room I always wanted lots of plants and sunshine to brighten up the rooms and add a sense of sunshine to every aspect of magic performed there. There are no plants here in the Burrow but that's because they are in a different part of my rooms. I called them the Burrow because like a badger we burrow deep into our personal beds and spaces when we wish to feel at home" she said gesturing kindly with her hands.

"Now this is my personal common room. You will find that the heart shaped door behind you leads down to my oval shaped bedroom. From there you will find a leaf shaped door which leads deeper down to my again oval shaped bathroom. The heart shaped door is obviously because the bedroom is the true heart of any home. From my bedroom you will find a door leading to my hexagonal shaped dressing room which has four doors on either of it's many sides. The first door on your left leads to my potions lab and the first door on your right leads to my office. You will find potions and Herbology go hand in hand. In fact one cannot function without the other. This is something that awful bat Severus Snape has long since forgotten bloody fool! The second door on you left leads to my personal kitchen. Nothing beats the comfort of a good warm meal to sustain ones self. The second door on the right leads to my personal library which definitely contains more then Herbology books. I was always about more then that!" she said as Pomona looked amazed to the core.

"Madam Hufflepuff will those rooms still be ok to inhabit as you said yourself you've not been awake in ages? I mean are they being maintained or will I need to come back here tonight and clean them before Mr Longbottom and Miss Abbott use them?" she asked as the portrait giggled shocking her.

"Oh Longbottom I like that surname very much. Especially as it fucks with logic as one cannot have a long bottom. Oh Neville you will be a fine asset to this house for sure pardon the pun. Pomona I assure you my rooms are all kept in pristine condition. Loosen up you're almost as uptight as that Minerva woman. Oh honestly don't look at me like that it's true. Also a life outside plants might not be too bad. Just use plants in every way you can. I always did so don't forget they can have a use outside of the greenhouse. I am sure your husband wishes he could see you more. I would suggest you making more room so he can room here with you. It is the rules my dear whether Albus tells you that or not. I mean I myself created that rule so my husband Filius could live here with me. I loved him dearly. To be honest I almost soiled my pants laughing when I saw the Filius you have here now. He looks so funny. My husband never looked like him. I might laugh kids but Filius Flitwick is one tough son of a bitch. Never cross him I warn you now he might look hilarious but he is most impressive!" she said as Pomona looked shocked a shed a tear.

"You are right. My Ronald would love to room with me here. Please watch your language Madam Hufflepuff these are young kids and I would not wish them to hear such foul language at this age!" she said shocked as Hannah laughed.

"My father is a quidditch idol so I've heard it all and worse at my house. It's quite ok I assure you I only speak like that myself when necessary also Lady Longbottom curses a fair bit at home not that she'd want many people to know that. I know I'm probably not supposed to say that but so be it. She does do it and it is funny. As my old man would say chill the fuck out!" she said laughing as Pomona looked at her in awe and then laughed herself.

"Well alright but don't make it a habit. I had no idea Helga here was such a foul mouth. I trust you to see yourselves to bed. Is there anything else you wish to tell me Madam Hufflepuff?" she asked addressing the painting.

"Yes my portrait in the common room and your office will now be awake. If you should need to reach these two students you are to do so via my portrait in your office or the common room if you're there when you need them. You won't be able to enter here again without my permission unless they invite you personally. Also Hannah and Neville I am aware of why you are here and I am not allowed to tell anyone about it. I will just say I am happy for my house as a whole and wish you both the very best in your individual lives always. Also Pomona don't forget as Hufflepuff house head you have the right to see why each house point was lost to a Hufflepuff member. Please insure you do it every week. Severus Snape is a sneaky snake and a damn arse of a man! If he is not careful in future I will ask an elf to put some poison Ivy in his jocks!" she snapped as Pomona laughed her head off and wished them both well. They were too tired to explore tonight properly so they would only see parts of the house.

They walked down the slope to their new bedroom gasping when they saw the palatial bedroom as one could only describe it. It was exceptionally opulent. There was a gorgeous four poster king sized bed with luscious rose red coloured velvet and silk embroidered curtains around it. There was a solid gold mirror in the corner of the room and a huge bay window with seating in it which actually had a good view of the black lake in all it's glory. It was a bit more raised then the Slytherin dorms would be though so you could see the lake as oppose to looking through the murky water as you would have seen in the Slytherin dorms had you ever looked out a window there. At either side of the bed was a decent sized locker with a light on top of each which lit up at the touch of a finger and turned off the same way. There was a chaise lounge at the foot of the bed in front of a roaring fire which was nice as the room would have been cold without it.

They got changed for bed and moved into the bathroom together to wash up. They further gasped here as in the centre of the room what can only be described as a marble luxurious version of a huge cauldron sat the bath tub. Beside it to the left was a huge two person shower with a huge rain head and to the front of the bathroom were two mirrors in front of his and hers sinks. It was rather cute actually. They came back into their room with Neville sighing in relief as he sunk into the bed feeling the most comfortable he had in his life. He kissed Hannah and held her close to his chest as she wrapped around him much like a koala does on a tree and drifted off to sleep. She had somehow always managed to sleep like this with him and it never bothered him even if it did make him a bit excited from time to time but he always got over it eventually. Tomorrow would be very interesting indeed.


	9. Ginny's Night

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Harry walked out the door with Professor Flitwick as Ginny looked around the common room she were in. There was a blue and silver throne like sofa in front of the roaring fireplace which had a big plush rug in front of it. It would seem that as the centuries had advanced so too had the styles of these rooms at Hogwarts hence the reason some of it wasn't very old at all. Most of it was from the eighteenth century though so it was lovely. There were two plain desks for study behind the sofa to the right and left of it. The coffee table in front of the sofa was a thick ebony wood with hints of silver in it. Ginny looked around the room in awe as she saw the various gold glinting sheer curtains and beads that added to the air of opulence in this room if one didn't count the ornate ceiling medallion and chandelier.

"You know Miss Prewett that anyone you invite in here may join you if you like. I should have mentioned earlier however that anyone who should try to follow you here or enter without being welcome will be immediately pummelled from head to toe with various hardback books some of which may or may not have blades attached. They will never be fatally harmed just enough to raise suspicion about what they were doing there in the first place as let's face it no one is going to be able to explain away that level of injury without telling everyone what they did to obtain it. Helga thought she was the only one who thought of a security measure well she wasn't. Most people assume you need a password to enter the common room of Ravenclaw house when that's not true. You require knowledge and as that's something most don't have in abundance no one else can usually solve our riddles and gain entrance. My Portrait shall always be available here in the common room should you need me for anything. As I said earlier enjoy your bath!" said Madam Ravenclaw before waving and leaving her portrait with a smile to visit her other one in the main common room.

Ginny noticed a world globe in the corner and turned it wondering what it would do jumping as it raised up and opened to reveal alcohol of every variety inside it. "Could a house elf please come here for a moment?" she asked as a cute happy looking elf appeared there smiling at her brightly.

"What do you need Miss Prewett? Holly is here to help you" she asked as Ginny smiled at the elf. Having seen how Harry had behaved at dinner she decided to see if it was unique to him or could she get a personal elf too. It would surely help in the future.

"Yes well thank you so much sweet Holly. Could you please tell me what this is and what is in these bottles?" she asked as Holly walked over to the globe and smiled.

"This is a world globe which shows you ever country in the world on it. When you turn it around it opens up revealing a drinks cabinet. These are all different types of alcohol. Here he have elf wine a personal favourite of mine, then we have nettle wine, Vodka, Scotch, Peach Schnapps, Fire whiskey, Drambuie, Sparkling Mead, Butter Beer, Cauldrons Brew, Cognac, Moét Champagne, Dom Perignon Champagne, Spiced Valerian Rum and Dazzling Oak Matured Mead. Then under here if you press the Ravenclaw symbol you will find every variation of glass, straw, mixer and ice type you need. Is there anything else you need?" she asked as Ginny smiled.

"Well sweetie I was wondering if you would mind if I had a quick taste of one of them. I promise not to tell anyone you did?" she asked as Holly looked shocked to the core. No one had ever been so kind to her before. She was further shocked as she got a hug and saw her bond forming with the girl.

"I am personally your elf now and I have never been happier. My cousin Lolly serves your Mr Harry Potter sir and I am so happy to personally serve house Prewett all of my life. Us elves know what is going on but it is so sacred we cannot speak of it with anyone but you. I would not advise anything too heavy as it will make you surely sick but here you go!" she said filling a glass one quarter with the Dom Perignon Champagne and handing it to Ginny who smiled and took a sip. It was very bubbly and delicious but also quite intense in flavour. It had only been a taste and not something she'd be doing often.

She then giggled as she knew how much her mother would have lamented her doing something considered so reckless and for an older lady only. She had tasted her first champagne and away from the prying eyes of her judgemental older brothers and it had felt like an internal triumph. Something else they couldn't take from her. "Thank you so much sweet Holly. I am so happy to have you as part of my family. I inherited money from the Potter line a personal vault of my own so don't be surprised if I ask you to use and spend money for me from it if I ever do. Please go and inform the bank you're my personal elf and shall be doing anything I ask you to do with them should that need arise for me. Also as I truly don't trust owls with sensitive banking information tell them I will always send you with stuff I need to deliver to them for safety reasons. Also my own account manager is to call you should he wish to relay a message to me. Then return here to me!" she said as Holly hugged her once more and left returning ten minutes later.

"Account Manager Sharpclaw wishes me to pass on the message that he wishes more witches and wizards thought as smartly about their banking as you do. He said owls can be targeted magically and house elves cannot. He will not share this information with anyone else because he says if they don't do it and fail then that's on them. Do you need anything else from me? I'll be serving you all of your dinners in the great hall from now on!" she said as Ginny perked up.

"Actually I would love to know more at another time about how house elves travel from place to place so fast. Is it like aparating or does it hurt less?" she asked as Holly gasped her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"Well Miss Ginny Prewett ma'am it does not hurt like aparation. I am not sure if you can be taught this discipline however if you need to go somewhere and don't wish to be hurt doing so please tell me and I will take you there no problem! We all know that aparation usually makes the user vomit upon arrival and that's why most people have a house elf to take them places" she said kindly as Ginny smiled at her.

"Please don't call me Miss Ginny Prewett Ma'am as it makes me feel weird, is far too long and besides which I don't like it. You may help me, but you're now a member of my family too. I love that. It's so cool. Please call me Ginny" she said as Holly looked horrified and as though she was going to cry.

"I cannot do it as it is an elves rule ma'am. We are not allowed to do such things. I can however call you miss if you like. I will call you miss from now on!" she said smiling and then looking relieved when Ginny smiled at her.

"Then Miss it is. You may go to bed now Holly and I will call you again if I need you. Thank you so much!" Her mother had raised her always to have the finest manners. She sauntered into the bathroom and gasped at what she saw there letting out a huge girly scream. There in the middle of the room was none other then a large high heel shaped bath tub in a gorgeous teal and silver shade. The his and hers sinks to the right of the marvellous tub were in the shapes of books which were open and on the walls beside them were wands which stuck out and would automatically supply the one who put their hand underneath it with soap. The toilet was normal and the two person shower had a huge rain head on it. It would make for perfect showers with Harry in the future. The truth is since having the talk with her mum she hadn't been close to being ready for sex and still wasn't however she wanted more intimacy with Harry on a different level. She wanted to nurture him and nothing was more caring then gently washing your husband in the shower to help him relax. She smiled thinking how lovely and relaxing that sounded.

She turned the black handles near the bath tub and saw it fill with bubble and water that was the exact temperature she would be needing. Then being the curious girl she was she pressed the red button to side of the taps and gasped as pink bubbles filled the air with a gorgeous scent to them. She could smell chocolate, sandalwood, champagne, logs from a crackling fire, leather and Harry's hair or neck she couldn't be sure which. It was clear now that these were amortentia infused bubbles which would make you smell everything which turned you on the most and which your heart desired the most more importantly.

She felt her hormones go a bit into overdrive at the smell and started to think she couldn't wait for Harry to return so she could smell his neck and feel content once again. She undressed and slipped into the bath moaning audibly at the feeling as the hot water surrounded her lower back easing her period cramps and made her feel so content in there. She was nervous about what her first day of classes would entail tomorrow but was also very excited. She hoped her mother would be very proud of her. A good while later she got out of the bath tub which Holly then cleaned at once before leaving. She padded over on into the bedroom gasping. It would seem that Rowena had wanted nothing but luxury in her apartments at the school.

The room was painted in a pale silver colour and an enchanted blue ceiling displayed the various stars in the night sky on it. It was full of different constellations. There was a crackling fire opposite a chaise lounge which sat at the end of the bed and instantly warmed her up as she entered the room. The floor was covered with a plush cream carpet which was very soft underneath her feet as she walked around the room. It had been charmed to remain always clean despite it's colour. Two bedside lockers sat at either side of the bed with a light on top of each which would turn on and off at the touch of a finger.

The bed itself was a gorgeous black king sized canopy bed which had red silk and taffeta curtains all the way around it. She saw it practically screaming in glee. She would literally be living like a queen for the next seven years at school. She didn't care much about the rest of the place but she would without a doubt be replicating something similar in their own bedroom when they were older and lived alone. She changed into her pyjamas a cotton pair of floral pants and a long sleeved top which were decorated elegantly with roses. She climbed into to bed and summoned a book to her lap to read.

"Holly could I please have a cup of tea before I go to sleep?" she asked as the elf appeared there and smiled.

"Yes of course miss. One lump or two?" she asked as Ginny giggled. Her elf was so cute and funny.

"Two lumps and some milk please. Thank you so much sweetie. When it's done you can take it away again and after that I insist you get a good nights sleep. I want a happy and fresh elf ready tomorrow to do anything I ask of her" she said as Holly hugged her, bowed and then left. Her new Miss Ginny was so nice and caring. She felt so happy and secure as she continued with the cleaning of the rooms and monitored the cup of tea with her magic. Ginny sipped on the tea loving the feeling of the warm liquid as it filled her up and made her warm on the inside. When the cup of tea was gone it was taken away. She was almost at the end of her chapter when Harry came in looking exhausted. So exhausted was he that he merely changed and hopped into bed beside her moaning audibly at how comfortable it was.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked him feeling apprehensive.

"It went well. He did try to peak into my mind however he saw what Quirrel did at the feast when he tried it so now he's wondering why Quirrel wants to look into my mind. Also I know you have a new house elf Holly as I met her on the way in here. I am so happy for you. She's also very sweet. How was your bath?" he asked as he pulled her closer so her back was cuddled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing in soothing circles on her belly. She always did make him feel so loved and secure.

"Well that's wonderful. I'm sorry about that Harry. He shouldn't have tried that but then again you did stop him so it's ok I guess. Just be careful. It was an amazing bath. We'll look at it properly together tomorrow as I had enough time to see the bathroom and this room but nothing else. I found a hidden liquor cabinet and had a tiny amount of champagne. It was so fun. Did anything else happen?" she asked as Harry smiled against her and kissed her head from behind.

"Well actually yes. Dumbledore implied heavily that I should get whatever is in the forbidden third floor so I asked Lolly to get it for me. It was a ruby stone called the Philosophers Stone. We don't know what it does or even what it is but it is now in a briefcase in my Dravens account. No one will know it is there but you and me. Until I find out more about it and why he had it here it is not safe to keep it in a school full of kids. Also I don't trust Professor Quirrel so at some point we need to work out a signal which I will give you when you are to levitate him in the air and keep him there. We need to test if that can be done remotely and he can be kept there. If he can this could be useful with other people!" he said as she she turned to face him smiling.

"Harry that would be a wonderful idea but I'm only doing it if he gives me a good enough reason. I won't do it just because he's creepy because he is whether we like it or not" she said the love practically radiating off her and making him feel amazing as it usually did.

"I love you so much my Ginny flower!" he said as he leaned in and kissed her deeply making her toes curl in joy as she turned back around and snuggled deeper into his embrace falling asleep to his hands massaging her belly gently and removing any residual period pains left behind. It was the end to the perfect night.


	10. Draco's Night

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his office patiently waiting to hear from his son. He knew his son would write to him pertaining to which house he got into and was most surprised when Dobby appeared there with a letter for him from Draco leaving it on his desk and leaving at once. He picked up the letter and opened it to read.

_Father,_

_I am writing to you about the house into which I was placed. I did not go into Slytherin as you may have thought but much to my own amazement I was placed in Ravenclaw the smartest house of the school. The hat said I wasn't allowed to waste away in Slytherin when I had brains to burn. I personally find that very lovely and interesting. It is indeed a good compliment. I must state however that it would seriously appear that house traits are mere guidelines as Harry Potter got into Ravenclaw too but has behaved very much the Slytherin despite not bring in that house._

_I would assume he asked the hat to place him in Ravenclaw as you'd never have expected to find a Slytherin in the tower of knowledge. I am just assuming that as it is what I would have done were I in his position. I have a request of you as you know I think solely of myself and in doing so I realise my own safety is an issue I no longer want to have to think about. I therefore request that you give Dobby to me and give me full ownership and responsibility of him. You have too many elves any way so I know it would be a release to you. I should tell you also Harry Potter treated a house elf very nicely and it earned him much more then he was actually looking to get from the elf. It was a genius piece of Slytherin mastership and I would suggest utilising this at home._

_He didn't even know what they were but treated them nicely none the less and as I say it got him more then he was looking for. It made me seriously think that if he, someone who knows nothing about these things can get great things from an elf he treats so kindly why can't we. I realise you'll have to give Dobby clothes to free him from you so please give him a sock and ask him to deliver that letter to me as his last duty for you. By that letter I obviously mean your response to this one. I have truly astounded myself here but I am so proud. I am well on the way to becoming a friend with Harry Potter if I should play things right. He may even be of benefit to our family in some way. If I am to befriend him I feel in some way it would be good for me personally. _

_I am not sure why I am telling you this but it feels as though my magic is leading me to believe that an alliance of some kind with him would be most beneficial. I was scared stiff with the rest of those on my way to the school as a huge and frightening Giant came to take us to school. We were all so afraid we didn't even see the school in it's whole glory from outside. I will view that properly tomorrow when I have a spare moment. He was so scary I mean one wrong move and he could have stepped on us by accident. I am guessing the person who assigned the poor thing this job was definitely not a Ravenclaw as that type of decision requires a brain which the person who carried it out clearly doesn't have. _

_Asides from that though not much else happened. The only thing worth mentioning which did happen which was strange was that during the feast a teacher I learned was called Professor Quirrel started shouting out that he couldn't see suddenly and asking why he was in such a dark room. It was as though he felt like he was in another room or something. I am not sure if he really thought that or if someone made him think like that. It really wasn't too clear. Professor Dumbledore told him to calm down which he did. Professor Dumbledore said in his speech that we shouldn't go to the third floor corridor on the right hand side unless we wish to die a most painful death. I am not sure why he would tell us that as most Gryffindor's probably thought that risking it would be cool and make them brave however that is just a guess as I could be wrong with that assumption of how they would behave._

_I don't know what is housed there but I am sincerely hoping that it will not be on the DADA exams. I truly do hope this is not a test. Part of me does wonder if what he said itself was a test. I mean I find it hard to believe anything at a school like this could ever kill someone but then again I am not sure about that. Please ask someone with you on the board for information if you don't have any yourself as someone else may know something you don't. Please give mother hugs and kisses from me. I love you both dearly,_

_Signed Draconis Abraxas Malfoy._

Lucius read the letter and gasped at the different parts of it. He was actually proud Draco had gotten into the schools smartest house. It was a great achievement and one he'd not thought his son capable of something he now felt ashamed for thinking. It was totally plausible that his son could have indeed been smart enough for Ravenclaw. He took out his writing set and penned his response.

_Draco,_

_I am most proud to hear of you getting into Hogwarts smartest house. It is an honour I never realised you would be bestowed with. Do all you can to make that house the best house of Hogwarts for having you in it. What you have said about Harry Potter is a surprise but I don't ever want you to underestimate that boy for any reason. It is quite clear he does things because he wants them to happen that way. I think you are right that he requested Ravenclaw for the reasons you have stated and if you are then may god be with Ravenclaw because you will need it for sure._

_As for the situation with the house elves I had not thought it could be this way but then again I was raised to think the way I do and he was obviously not. It is quite likely because he didn't know how to treat them he unlocked something in our society which will instigate a very large shift in some way. I would advise you being his friend as it would surely benefit the family. Do as he asks of you if it is something reasonable you can do. Do not allow him to feel pressured by anyone as that could make things worse where he is concerned. I am if I'm honest surprised by your request to have Dobby but you are right and it is indeed a task which I will do. I mean I do have enough elves to contend with personally so he will drop this letter to you after which point he will be yours._

_I will seriously reconsider how I treat my elves as what you said about him getting more then he asked for by being nice is not only very Slytherin indeed but it is also news to me. I had not known this about elves but it is my assumption that father had wanted me to be ignorant of the truth for a reason only he will ever truly know. I am most impressed with his whole desire to be in Ravenclaw as no one would ever think to find a Slytherin there. In fact it is genius. I must meet this boy at some point to have a conversation with him about it. He sounds fantastic. Treat everyone you meet equally unless they give you a serious reason not to. If they don't give you a reason do as you please with them._

_As for Dumbledore's speech at the feast I would take it seriously for now. I think you are most correct about the Gryffindor's and their reaction to his speech. I did know about it however as he informed the board he'd been asked to keep something sacred at the school this year by his dear friend Nicholas Flammel. He told us it was the Philosophers stone and we didn't mind him keeping it there however he didn't tell us how he planned on doing so and we never asked him. It appears however we should have now as it appears he's taken things too far. We asked him what the stone does and he wouldn't tell us as he said it wasn't our concern and that this was how the Flammel's wanted it so we agreed. We did not however agree to endangering the lives of our students so we will discuss this with him shortly. Once we are assured it is very safely protected from such Gryffindor's and other curious people it will be fine._

_When I went to school myself Hagrid greeted us and I have never thought until now how scary his appearance must be to someone so young. He's not so tall to me now but he was when I was younger. I can only assume knowing Hagrid as I do that he probably told you he was only a half giant and not harmless a thing which would have done him no favours. He means well but sometimes doesn't think about how he chooses to speak when he is talking with those who either don't know or understand his condition. I can assure you next year he'll be given another role of some sort and someone else will get the first years. We can't have them all being terrified of him. He has always done this so I am sorry I did not see that he might of course look scary to someone who didn't know him previously. That was an error on my part so I am sorry for that one. Don't be so hard on yourself Dragon. I am not surprised you ended up in Ravenclaw as you inherited your brains from your mother. She sends you her love and much kisses. We both love you dearly son. This letter will be delivered with Dobby whom you should then bond with personally._

_Love, Father._

"Dobby come here! Now you are to deliver this letter to Draco at Hogwarts and wait until he has finished reading it but before you go please take these socks. I am setting you free!" he said as Dobby wailed out looking very sad and scared as he took the socks and the letter. He left and headed for Hogwarts and gave Draco the letter who took it and read it while he waited. Once Draco was finished he turned to Dobby.

"Dobby I asked father to set you free so you could bond solely with me. I want to be the one solely responsible for you and your care. Essentially I saw how Harry Potter treated an elf with kindness and it got him much more then he had initially asked for which is lovely. Will you please bond with me?" he asked a stunned Dobby who opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for a few moments.

"Thank you Master Draco I will indeed do it. Please give me your hands. Ok I Dobby house elf bond myself to Draconis Abraxas Malfoy and promise to serve him to the best of my ability always so long as he and his descendants live. You are right sir. If you treat an elf kindly you can get much more from them. Your magic feeds us for the deeds we do for you so the kinder you are to us the more magic we get from you and the better we can do our tasks. Do you need anything from me right now?" he asked kindly as Draco surprised himself by grabbing the elf in a hug which made him feel very happy as his magic started to sing along with the elf's.

"Well actually I want to set some new rules for you which you must obey. I want you to keep your robe clean using magic at all times. It is to be cream in colour and remain that way untarnished. I want a clean elf because a clean elf is a happy elf and a happy elf is a happy Draco. Next you are not allowed to punish yourself. I will never ask you to do something you are not comfortable with normally however if I do by accident please tell me you are not comfortable with whatever it is. I will know it then so I don't accidentally ask you to do whatever it is again. In my trunk you will find a bedroom and bathroom as standard and you are to live in it whilst here at school with me" he said and paused as he thought some more about what he wanted to say next.

"Also I will use an owl to write to my parents but I will use you to communicate correspondences for me with the bank. You are safer then an owl for the bank. Please tell the bank you are my personal elf and have them give you some equipment so I can do an inheritance test as I'd like to have one done. Tell them to take the amount for the test from my fathers vault there. He won't notice the one or two hundred galleons it costs anyway. Even if he does notice anyway he'll be happy I used it for that purpose. Now I need to know is it true that father really has a dark mark and dark items in his house? I have heard bad rumours about it and while I wish they weren't true I don't know him all that well so they could be" he said as Dobby looked at him in awe.

"Yes thank you for that. I will be delighted to sleep there. You are too kind. I will follow your rules all of them. Yes Lucius has the dark mark and only one or two true dark items. What would you like me to do about it?" he asked looking curiously at Draco.

"Ok so could you cut out the flesh with his dark mark on it and somehow heal him again using a potion for that. I don't know what potion would work though. He is not allowed to have a dark mark as it would make me look bad in school something I seriously don't want. Besides which it represents a bad past decision he made which seriously endangers his whole family without him knowing about it. I have heard people with it are targetted for no reason and seriously harmed. I seriously don't want that for him because I love him dearly. Please remove it from him any way you can without being seen by him and any other elf. He is to be asleep so he doesn't feel it. Go now and return when you are done at the bank and then with my father!" he said as Dobby agreed.

He left heading for his home where he stopped off in the kitchen picking up a large steak knife. He went into the potions room finding two potions he knew would help. One was a blood replenishing potion and the other one was a dittany potion. He went into the office where Lucius was still working and snapped his fingers knocking him out. He rolled up his sleeve and hacked into the skin there slowly but surely gouging out the hunk of skin which contained the dark mark on it. His skin hissed and burned as he cut it away slowly with dark magic rising up his arm very slowly which Dobby could tell would kill the man if he did not act fast.

He then fed him a blood replenishing potion and covered him in some dittany before popping him into Saint Mungos with the knife still inside him. The medical staff there all rushed to aid assuming he'd been attacked and had aparated himself there. He was brought to a bed where he was scanned. He'd recently sustained an irreparable injury to his arm which could only be healed one way. They acted quickly severing his whole arm as the dark mark had released some dark magic when it was cut out which would slowly go up the arm of the person it belonged to expelling dark magic slowly as it went and eventually spreading to the rest of the body until the person was dead. That had been Voldemort's aim when he marked everyone that they would die no matter how they tried to remove the mark. Although having said that he hadn't counted on Saint Mungos being able to deal with that type of fallout.

With the now evil and rotting arm off to one side completely being consumed in dark magic and dying out where it lay he was fed a very strong and enhanced Skelegrow potion his new healthy arm slowly growing back. He would be right as rain in two days as that is how long it would take his healthy new limb to grow back. Dobby then went to the bank and explained his situation getting an inheritance test kit for Draco and left going back to his room at once.

"Master Draco sir it is done. Your father will spend two days in Saint Mungos and will be right as rain afterwards. He will not remember how he got there but will be so healthy when he wakes. I got the dark mark out of him before I sent him there. He arrived without it and they assumed he'd been attacked. The dark mark destroyed itself when he was free of it. Here is the test sir. They told me at the bank to have you write your full name here with this blood quill and it will be done. Then we can see it and they will send someone over here to see us tomorrow if anything should come of it!" he said kindly as Draco smiled at him.

"Thank you Dobby. You did well indeed. I am proud of you and proud of the fact that father will now be truly well. Ok let's take this test!" he said writing his name where he had been asked to do so and gasping. There before him his inheritance was laid bare. He had inherited now hadn't he, he thought in shock reading his results. They went as follows.

_Draconis Abraxas Malfoy has inherited from the following families:_

_Astor, Sheridan, Carrow*, Remington, Dawlish*and Umbridge***._

_Denotes that he is the new lord of these houses by right of conquest. When an ancestor wins the right to be the lord of another family through a familial duel they are made the lord of that family. If they do not take up the role it is passed on to the next generation after it skips one generation. Magic forces that role to skip one generation so malpractice cannot take place within the said family in case someone of said family wishes to take vengeance on the new lord. It is for this reason alone that Lucius Hyperion Malfoy cannot take up the mantle of Lord for any of these families._

_*** Denotes becoming new Lord of the family as it was won in a duel between Hyperion Abraxas Malfoy and Cedric Augustus Umbridge father of Dolores Jane Umbridge._

_Brief listing of the holdings and accounts of each family._

**Astor:**

_Vault amounts six vaults total. Total amount of money is ninety million galleons two hundred and twenty five sickles and four hundred and fifty knuts. Four British Properties, two foreign properties and three businesses._

**Sheridan:**

_Vault amounts two vaults total. Total amount of money is ten million galleons twenty one sickles and forty five knuts. Four foreign properties two businesses and one one British Property._

**Carrow:**

_Vault amounts ten vaults total. Total amount of money is two hundred and fifty five million galleons one thousand sickles and five hundred knuts. Two foreign properties, two British properties and four businesses._

**Remington:**

_Vault amounts four vaults total. Total amount of money is one hundred million galleons one hundred sickles and fifty five knuts. One foreign property, one British Property and six businesses._

**Dawlish:**

_Vault amounts five vaults total. Total amount of money is three hundred million galleons twenty two sickles and fifty knuts. Two British properties, two foreign properties and two businesses._

**Umbridge:**

_Vault amounts four vaults total. Total amount of money is one hundred million galleons one thousand sickles and two hundred knuts. Two British properties, Seven foreign properties and two businesses._

Draco and Dobby read it in fascination. Just like Harry before him Draco had also inherited from six different families. He would not need to share them out like Harry did however as only himself, his mother and his father would know about them. They would be sworn to secrecy about them and would not be able to tell anyone about them. As they weren't nearly as famous as Harry Potter they had no need to worry about people using and abusing them to get the better advantage or to try to steal some money.

"Dobby this is fascinating. Do you know anyone in any of these families?" he asked as Dobby took the list reading it quickly and shuddered something he didn't like.

"Well yes I know John Dawlish who is a lovely Auror and does very well at his job. He is friends with your father and is always kind to Dobby whenever we meet. I know the twins Alecto and Amycus Carrow who are in one word evil. They see nothing wrong with killing all around them. I know Dolores Umbridge because she treats muggleborns and creatures of all kinds appallingly. She too would kill all around her if she truly needed to in order to make her own status in society. She had her own father fired for working in the ministry at the same time as she did as she felt he was disgracing her. I don't know about those other families sir. As a lord you have control of these families for sure" he said as Draco smiled.

"Well then it is time to what was that phrase father used once? Oh yes take out the trash. Well let's just say some of these people will be disowned and left on their own to fend for themselves. In the case of these Carrow people I will be asking their family magic to judge them and if it feels sullied by them kill them. I will not have family members who are killers inherited or otherwise I swear we'll be rid of all the vermin of this world one day Dobby. Together you and I will be unstoppable!" he said hugging him goodnight and retiring to bed himself.


	11. Families

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

The next day Lucius awoke in a bed. Initially he thought he'd fallen asleep at his desk and that Narcissa had levitated him to their bed which did happen from time to time but as he moved and winced in pain his eyes opened and he gasped as he saw he was in Saint Mungos. The mediwitch entered and smiled at him.

"Good morning healer. Can you please tell me why I'm in hospital? What happened to me? I don't remember coming here at all" he said as she smiled at him and stood at the end of his bed.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy. You or someone you know dropped you off here last night after you had suffered an attack on your person. Most of the forearm of your left hand side had been gouged out and dark magic was slowly making it's way up your arm. We knew it would likely kill you eventually so we had no choice but to completely sever the limb. You will be sore for the rest of today and tomorrow as your new healthy arm grows. You will be given some pepper up potion for the pain but you should be just fine soon. I would assume as you remember nothing that the incident was obliviated from your memory. I think the person who brought you here might not have wanted you to remember such awful things happening to you. Please take this Skelegrow dose and then this pepper up afterwards!" she instructed handing him a cup of steaming potion which he drunk very quickly. He almost vomited but stopped himself. Yes it was vile but it was better to get it all down in one go. He then took the pepper up some of his pain dissipating.

He was really surprised as he would now be minus his dark mark and was indeed free. He didn't care how it happened he just cared that he could now have a fresh start for his family. He would need to spent more time with the board of governors for sure from now on. He knew about the Philosophers Stone and didn't mind at all that Nicholas didn't want anyone to know what it did but he did however mind it being held there in a dangerous way. He would not endanger the lives of the children of their school unnecessarily. Now that he thought more about being mark less he realised that to keep any of his dark artefacts would now be dangerous.

"Lottie! I am currently sick but will be fine a few days. I need you to go and grab the book in my study safe which says Tom Marvolo Riddle on it. Please take it out without touching it. Levitate it or something. I want you to use let me think of something which would be awful now. Hmm well go into my potions store and there you will find a few vials of rare basilisk venom belonging to my ancestors. Please pour some of it onto the book without letting any of it touch you. If you can please just get the book with it and then throw the book in the bins of Nocturne Alley somewhere!" he instructed as his personal elf bowed and did as asked.

She went home and into the safe where she found many things but eventually found the book. She was horrified at how evil it felt even with her levitating it. She then went to the potions store of the house and after much searching eventually found the basilisk venom. That venom was so dangerous she was not surprised his ancestor had hidden it so well in there. She brought the small vial of it into the office where the book was still levitating. She gently poured the small vial of it onto the now opened book shocked as it sunk deep into the pages seeming to disappear before a gut wrecking scream could be heard and some black gunk poured out of the diary and disappeared into the air. She dropped it in a bin at Nocturne Alley without being seen. She then returned to tell Lucius it was done.

"Thank you very much indeed. Now the last thing I need you to do is round up any and all dark items I have and make them all somehow fit into a trunk. You can use any trunk we have in the house as that can easily be replaced. When you are done you are to drop the trunk off at Borgin and Burkes. Whilst there you are to totally clear out his cash register so he has no money in it. He is not to see you do this. You are to leave the trunk on the counter for him to find. He will easily make that money back again. Oh and thank you Lottie you have always served me so well. I am sorry I have treated you so badly it's just that my father Hyperion always said we should treat you like that. I was raised the wrong way and for that I am very sorry. He should have known better but didn't and now I will get more out of you then he ever got from his elves. Is there anything you think I should know for now?" he asked her as she beamed at him his kindness making her magic stronger and making her feeling full again.

"Thank you so much sir. With your kindness I now feel full again inside. I will do as you have asked. To be honest Borgin deserves it anyway the jerk. Sorry sir but he treats people terribly. Also you should know that in the next few days you might hear from the bank in relation to Draco. Dobby told me that Draco took an inheritance test and inherited from six different families he will now be the lord of. Your father it would seem won the right to their lordships in various duels and as he didn't take up the mantle himself magic has skipped your generation passing them on to Draco instead. Draco may need your help sir so please help him if he asks you for it. Dobby has informed me that once you and your Narcissa have taken a vow of complete secrecy he will tell you all about it and ask for your opinions then. He will likely meet with someone from the bank first!" she said bowing and leaving with Lucius opening and closing his mouth like a shocked fish.

If he had expected her tell him anything this was nowhere on the list. He would take the vow for sure and he would help Draco in any way he could. He was so proud of his son. He wondered who those houses were thinking about it in interest. He already knew of one, Umbridge as his father had raved about his success in that duel for ages when he'd been a teenager. This would indeed be useful for him at work. He would insure he guided Draco on how to act with Dolores as she was a testy bitch who often caused trouble for anyone she believed to be below her. Man now the shoe was on the other damn foot it sure felt good. He would be hitting her where it hurt most or at least Draco would with careful guidance.

Lottie went home and summoned all the dark items in the house to her side. She was surprised as a huge pile sat to her left and she groaned. Summoning the largest trunk they had she realised it was exceptionally elaborate but then again he'd told her to use any one which would work so she was doing just that. Checking the trunk over she made sure it was free of any inscriptions on the inside or outside which would lead Borgin to them and once satisfied applied an undetectable extension charm to the inside of it before taking each item and throwing it into the trunk.

Twenty minutes later it was finally done and the trunk was at last full. A simple weightless charm and she was in Borgin and Burkes. She tapped on the cash register all it's money coming into the money pouch she had with her and as she was here she decided to take some liberties as he hadn't told her she couldn't. She summoned all money from the building loads more coming to the pouch and shocking her greatly. She added an undetectable extension charm to his cash register so she could then later claim he'd had more in it then he should have. The spell would explain away the surplus amount of money she now had on her if she chose to use that excuse. She dropped the trunk loudly on the counter and made herself invisible while Borgin who had been roused from his store room came to the counter shocked at what he saw there. The trunk alone would fetch him one thousand galleons. When he opened the trunk and saw the two thousand dark magical items in there he squealed with joy. It was quite obviously from an anonymous donor and he was very happy that is until he opened his till and saw it emptied. He noticed that there was a charm on it which he'd not noticed before. Had that always been there? Maybe Burke had put it on earlier in their careers and he was only just noticing.

Going home Lottie counted the money she had gasping. There was five hundred thousand galleons in her bag. She returned to Lucius with the sack of money.

"Sir it is done. Borgin really liked the things. I found five hundred thousand galleons when I cleared out his register and things. I seriously dislike the way he treats everyone and as you did not say I couldn't I also cleared his out his shop of the money it too contained. I used the undetectable extension charm on his register which will lead him to believe there was so much more money in there then it looked like it could take. Is there anything else you need me to do for you today sir?" she asked kindly surprised when he took her hand in his rubbing it gently.

"Thank you Lottie. I would hug you but in my current condition I cannot do that so this will have to suffice. I am definitely amazed you thought to do that to old Borgin. You're definitely a true Malfoy. I love that Harry Potter was right about asking an elf to do one thing nicely and then getting so much more. You can lodge the money in my bank and then you can visit Draco. You must tell him I know about the inheritances he received and although I don't know about any of them I do know about the Umbridge one as father boasted wildly about it all the time. Tell him I will assist him with that one in particular and that both me and his mother have no problem giving him a vow of secrecy. Thank you so much Lottie. When you are done you may retire to rest for the rest of day or until I next need you!" he said releasing her hand and smiling deeply. He'd been most grateful for her services. He smiled at what she had done and realised he had a seriously Slytherin like elf giving an evil looking grin as he thought of all the people they could bring to task with it.

Lottie lodged the money in the bank for Lucius and then went to Hogwarts where Draco was eating his lunch. Touching his shoulder a privacy barrier which was blue in colour went around them so they could talk freely about things without being disturbed. People did look at it but as these things were so common in their world they barely took notice as it did happen a few times a week with different students so was not necessarily bad or unusual. It was only unusual at the main start of term feast which is why Harry Potter had stood out so much. Draco looked at his fathers personal elf in shock as he had not expected to see her. She definitely looked much better. It showed that his father was treating her with such kindness.

"Sir Lucius has asked me to tell you that he knows of your inheritances as Dobby told me and then I told him. He wants you to know that he doesn't know any of them except for the Umbridge one as his father won it and wouldn't stop bragging about it all around the house for ages. I remember that actually it was so annoying. He told me he will personally help you with that one and then with any of the others if you need it. He and his Narcissa will give you the vow of secrecy for sure. He is in hospital now but in two days when his new arm is there and he is better he'll be at home again. Do you need me to tell him anything?" she asked as Draco hugged her smiling.

"Thank you Lottie. I was worried about that but now I am not. I will be most happy to have his help with that family. If I need his help with the others I will ask him or mother. Mother might like to be involved in one of those families in some way so we'll see about that. Have a lovely afternoon sweetie!" he said using the same phrase as Harry had done and saw that it was definitely the right thing to do as she kissed his cheek and popped away the privacy barrier going away with her.

"What was that about Draco?" Harry asked him suddenly very curious to learn about what he'd just seen. Definitely a Ravenclaw trait for sure.

"That was Lottie fathers personal house elf. I told him how much nicer you treat your elf and he did the same to her which is why she now looks so healthy and happy. I love it. With kindness they definitely give you more then you ask for. You have set a very intelligent and kind example for us as to how we should treat our elves and I am so happy about it. Dobby my personal elf looks great too. What's the name of your personal elf?" he asked as Harry smiled at him.

"Well that's lovely. It wasn't my intention of course but it is lovely none the less . I realised that too about them giving you more and I just thought the more intelligent person would always want more so kindness should always be shown. It wasn't magical or anything like that. I just applied myself and used my brain which some people in this school clearly don't do. My elf is called Lolly and she's lovely. Do you think my elf and your elf should meet? I'd like her to have a buddy" he said as Draco smiled at him.

"I think you're right of course. Dobby could certainly use a friend for sure. Dobby come here please!" he called out as Dobby did so. Harry then called his elf Lolly who screamed upon seeing Dobby.

"Dobby too long it's been! I missed you so much. Please try to not go so long without seeing me again. Mr Malfoy sir can Dobby have the freedom to see me whenever he is not doing something for you. I do miss him terribly!" she said addressing Draco who looked shocked.

"I didn't know you knew him. Of course he can" he said kindly as she smiled at him.

"Know him? This fine elf here is my husband. I love him dearly but unfortunately after we married we were split up and given to different families. I am just so happy we are reunited. Sir may I have permission to have a baby as I wish to keep my family line alive so we may serve you for many years to come" she said addressing Harry who looked super happy and shocked.

"I can't believe you have a husband! That's the cutest thing ever! Yes you may have a child with him for sure. Please do all you like with Dobby whenever you like it. You don't need my permission for things like that which are personal to you. If you will be doing that however I must ask you to take some money from my Dravens account and buy an apartment trunk for you and Dobby to live in with your new child when he or she arrives. How long do elves stay pregnant for?" he asked as Draco smiled at his kindness. He truly was a very loving boy and it was wonderful to see.

"Thank you so much sir. Usually we are pregnant for one whole year. We give birth ourselves easily and our babies only remain babies for three months technically however as you'll find out when your older they're always your babies. Oh Dobby!" she called out rushing over and kissing him as they both looked sheepishly at the two young men and left together at once.

"Well then Harry I have but one thing to say to you. Welcome to the family. I am so honoured. I have been thinking about all you and the sorting hat have said to me and I truly want to be your friend!" he said as Harry shook his hand and gave him a little hug.

"We're going to be uncles or something. How exciting. That's what it feels like at least. I was going to ask if the elf they have could service the Weasley family I live with currently. That way he or she would be close to us both and their parents should they need them. Muffliatio! I needed to cast the privacy spell as I need to tell you something but I need a vow you won't share it with anyone else please!" he instructed as Draco looked shocked.

"Actually I was about to do the same thing myself but I will give the vow and then you must give me one as I have something to tell you too. I Draconis Abraxas Malfoy do hereby swear on my magic and life that I will never reveal any of Harry Potters secrets revealed to me by him even under veritas serum or imperious curse so mote it be!" he said as Harry repeated so mote it be and then gave his own vow. Once that was done Draco repeated the so mote it be part of the vow for it to activate and instructed Harry to go first.

"Ok well what I wanted to tell you is that the reason I am staying in the Ravenclaw Special rooms with Ginny this year is that she is my wife. We were soul bound but she kept the name Prewett for use while at school as that was easier. I will tell her you have given me a vow and she will understand it so don't worry about it. We both inherited magical abilities but she will tell you about her own if and when she is ready to do so. I don't mind you knowing mine though. I am an empath and so I can read peoples emotions and take feelings from them for a while if I choose. Their moods sometimes affect my own but only if I truly let them. I can also tell why someone feels the way they do too. I can also do this however Ginny only got one ability!" he said as Draco gasped upon seeing himself at one of the fanciest balls he'd been to in his whole life.

"That is an incredible ability to have. Wow. Your other ability sounds cool. Now what I myself wanted to tell you is that I took an inheritance test last night and I inherited from six different families. My grandfather duelled these families for the rights to be the new lord to them and won but as he never utilised them they are now passing on down to me" he said shocked as Harry smiled a great big smile.

"The same thing happened to me at the bank this summer too. I also inherited from six families. I'll name my families if you name yours. Ok so mine are Evans, Potter, Dravens, Warrens, Slytherin and Peverell. I only inherited the Slytherin one though through right of conquest for beating Voldemort or Tom Riddle when I was a baby. What about you?" he asked as Draco gasped his hand flying to his mouth before he high fived Harry. This was so cool. They were practically family via house elf and now had the same type of inheritances too.

"That's amazing. I inherited from the Remington, Umbridge, Dawlish, Astor, Carrow and Sheridan families. I am very excited about it to be honest. Dobby told me that the Carrows were pure evil killing all around them effortlessly and so I will be asking that families magic to judge them and kill them if it feels they have disgraced that line enough. I will no longer tolerate darkness. I am making it my mission to rid this world of darkness and evil people even if I must do it one person at a time one family at a time. Would you care to join me in that endeavour?" he asked as Harry looked shocked.

"Well actually I would. I too dislike evil things and or people and Dumbledore is on my list as he messed with my accounts giving my money away to people to care for me whom he thought I was living with which I was not. He didn't check on me to see if I was living there so essentially gave strangers my money. Luckily for us because he's an idiot he did so in galleons and these people are muggle relatives of mine I don't know. This means we'll be able to get every single galleon back so that's something but I dislike him meddling in my funds. Also he asked me to meet him last night and heavily implied I should go looking for the Philosophers Stone. I had Lolly take it out and place it in my Dravens vault in a briefcase for now. I will eventually find out what it is but until then I don't want something that dangerous in my school because I value my life!" he said sincerely.

"Well father knows it was here as the Board of Governors knew about it however when I told him about Dumbledore's speech he said he would investigate the matter at once. He said they agreed to have him keep it here and that they were even ok with Nicholas the man who made it not wanting them know what it did however he drew the line at it causing us danger. Dumbledore will likely look into it. I'd suggest we find a way to ask Professor Quirrel about it and see if he knows anything about it as he is our DADA teacher after all. We better get going to class!" he said waving his wand and cancelling the charm. He went off to lessons with his new best friend feeling fantastic.


	12. House Elf Justice

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Ginny had been talking to her friend Hannah Morgan a half blood student in their year when she saw Harry and Draco talking. He had telepathically through their bond told her everything and she was so happy for him. It was very sweet that Dobby and Lolly were married and would now be having their own baby. She wondered if Lolly would allow her to babysit. "Lolly!" she called out as Lolly came surprised Ginny was the one calling her and not Harry however she knew they were married so didn't mind it all that much.

"Yes Miss Prewett how can I help you today?" she asked her kindly.

"Well Harry told me about you and Dobby and I wondered could I babysit your child when he or she is born sometimes? I mean that's the sweetest thing ever and it would make me so happy. I am so honoured you are adding to your family and by extension mine too" she gushed as Lolly blushed and then squealed in joy jumping up and down.

"Miss Prewett is far too kind. Thank you so much Miss. You may mind the baby for a while after he or she is born. It is an honour for me that you accept it so freely. Mr Potter sir said he would like to give the new baby elf to your mother and father to care for. He also told me your mother does all the cooking and cleaning herself but my baby would be able to go and buy her things whenever she needed them, take her places in a instant should she need her to and of course do any job she doesn't like doing herself. We are here to help you all out. My family is Harry, yourself, Dobby, Holly and my unborn child. I would happily include your parents in that. Please insure they treat my baby nicely and she or he can go to them soon after she is born. If your mother is anything like you she will be fine there. Please tell her about it and tell her not to worry so much. I can tell she does that a lot!" she said as Ginny looked at her happily.

"Oh thank you so much sweet Lolly. I am so happy now. I love you and Holly so much. I obviously love Dobby by extension. I am happy he is linking us to Draco Malfoy as he will make a nice friend. I am not sure if Harry will think to tell you this because he's a guy but when you are pregnant watch yourself and don't do any heavy lifting or anything which makes you uncomfortable. If you are uncomfortable you must tell him and tell him it is because you are pregnant. We don't want you hurting yourself!" she said seriously as Lolly hugged her and kissed her cheek while crying silently to herself.

"Miss Ginny you will make a wonderful mother some day. Thank you so much for your extreme care!" she said placing a chocolate bar in her hand and leaving at once before she started full on crying.

"My love what's the matter?" asked Dobby seeing his wife in tears and worrying a lot about her. He loved her so much he'd hate to see her hurt by anyone.

"Nothing is wrong darling. Miss Ginny is so lovely. She cares so much for my well being when I am pregnant. No one has ever cared for Lolly so much besides you of course. She will make a wonderful mother one day. She even asked to babysit the baby when we have one. How sweet is that?" she asked as Dobby looked at her proudly with such love shining in his bright green eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

"Come along now and Dobby will help you to make that baby. I love you so much my Lolly heart!" he said as he slapped his wife's arse and chased her into a cupboard whereupon they made love for many hours until they were both satisfied and she was pregnant. It turned out being away from your husband for so long made you desire him sexually very much the next time you saw him. Lolly had vowed to never stop being intimate with Dobby for as long as she lived now she was free to do so. Draco had been so kind. He could have said no but he didn't. Six hours and one elven test later they confirmed she was pregnant and told both Harry and Draco who were so happy for them. Life was really good for them right now.

As Draco and Harry hadn't told anyone about being kind to an elf to get him or her to bond with you instead of the school hardly anyone knew about it and they were more then happy to have it that way. Neville and Hannah already had their own elves but had learned that treating them with kindness had resulted in many more things happening for them. It was a stigma that all purebloods had been raised to mistreat elves so much. When Harry was done in school he would publish an article about treating elves with kindness everywhere. He would write it with Draco. He was fully on board with Draco eradicating all forms of evil from their world no matter how evil or who it was that was evil either. Evil people came in many forms and he would need to learn to read each persons form when he met them to determine if they were evil or just angry at something. He was ashamed however as he'd not checked to see if any of the families he'd inherited from had alive members in them or what those members had done in the past.

"Lolly do you think you could go to the bank and ask them for a summary of written information on each of the families I inherited from? I need to know if any of those members are alive and what they did when they were and such. I am with Draco on eradicating evil from our world and I will not have the possible evil people associated with any of my families associating with me in any way. I don't care either this will be dealt with in any way I see fit. I may need your advice about that later on ok?" he asked her as she smiled at him.

"I will go there now and do it. I am so happy I am pregnant now. I love Dobby so much and thank you for saying I can see him when I need to. It makes my job much easier. I will advise you for sure on those families if I know anything about them. Actually I do know about Herman Dravens from nineteen ten. He created the draft of peace and was renowned everywhere for it. He was a nice man and always treated his elves well. I don't know about any of the other families!" she said leaving and heading for the bank.

It took the bank an hour to compile everything about the various families into a novel style book for Harry to read. Each chapter was a synopsis on the families and he looked forward to reading it with vigour that night. Ginny sat that night in their rooms while Harry had a bath and was perusing her potions textbook as they would have their first lesson in it tomorrow.

"Holly could I have a hot chocolate please?" she asked as she came in. Holly left and returned a few minutes later to her smiling and handed over the hot drink.

"Holly thank you. Do you have a husband Holly? Lolly has a husband Dobby and they are going to have a baby" she said full of excitement shocked when Holly looked very sad.

"Not many people think to ask me that. Yes I have a husband. His name is Wheezy. A bit like the last name of that boy Ronald in your year. Hehe. He doesn't see me though. Another family has him now!" she said as her eyes filled with tears and Ginny's did too.

"Which family is it?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. He doesn't answer my calls so I think maybe they told him not to. Oh Miss Ginny I don't know" she said sounding desperate.

"Well never mind he may answer me. Wheezy!" she called out as the shocked male elf came in not seeing Holly at first.

"Who are you and why do you call Wheezy?" he asked sounding unsure.

"Well I am Ginny Prewett and I work with your wife Holly. Can you tell us who you work for?" she asked as his face paled deeply.

"I work for Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge. She insists I introduce her like that. I miss you so much my Holly flower and I've never stopped loving you but Miss Umbridge forbade me from seeing my wife if I had one. She didn't know I had one but forbade it anyway. I am so sorry I cannot be here with you. She told me I don't deserve to live and has threatened to kill me many times!" he said as Holly and Ginny gasped both crying.

"Wheezy would you be able to do something for me? Could you please go and see Draco Malfoy and tell him you belong to Dolores Umbridge and that's she abusing you. He can help you get out of that situation!" Ginny said seriously as he yelped in fear. Draco had since told Ginny about it and she had even shown him her ability which he was most impressed with. She would be great in the fight against all things evil as they grew up and beyond with that ability.

"OUT? I will die for sure then if I get out! No...no...no I must not. I am sorry but I cannot do it. I love Holly but I must live to be here with her someday!" he said looking devastated.

"Sorry Wheezy you misunderstood me. I meant for you to free yourself from Dolores so you could then bond with me and be with Holly all the time if you want to!" she said as his eyes lit up in hope. He left and found Draco Malfoy who was furious after he'd explained what Dolores was doing to him. He then said "Take me to Dolores Umbridge now. We need to talk!" he said as he took him to her where upon she threatened his life again and he cowered in fear.

"Yes that's right you bastard cower to me! You are nothing but scum and that's all you'll ever be. The only reason I don't kill you bastard is because for some fucked up reason somewhere it's actually against the law and I have no need or desire to go to jail. Oh stop crying you pathetic little piece of dragon dung!" she shouted reeling back and slapping him hard in the face. With a quick glamour charm Draco emerged from around the corner where they'd landed looking taller and tanned with deep brown eyes and a different voice. His father had taught him this spell to be used in an emergency and this counted as such.

"DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE! You have two seconds to tell me why you deserve to live!" he thundered as she jumped.

"Who in the bloody hell are you and why should I do anything for you? How do you know who I am?" she thundered back at him.

"Your time is slowly running out Dolores. I will ask again why should I let a scumbag like you live? I think you had better start making better choices right now!" he shouted at her. He was incensed at her. How could she be so awful to something so precious and beautiful as a house elf.

"I will have you know I am the under secretary to the Minister of Magic himself and I can have you thrown in jail if I so wish!" she snapped as he looked at her seriously.

"Oh shut up! No one cares about your titles or you. I mean are you anything else but your titles? I would guess the answer to that question would be no. Here is what we will do ok? You will give him clothes and you will not get harmed. If you refuse to do so you will get hurt. Oh and by the way you know nothing about real titles so never ever underestimate anyone you ever meet. Surely Minister Fudge told you that before?" he scoffed at her as she looked at him in awe. The elf couldn't go he knew too many of her secrets.

"I can't let him go he knows too much so I will have to kill you both!" she said seriously. He raised his wand summoning her own wand to him which he used to slash her throat before having Wheezy hold it and using her free arm to summon it back to her which oddly enough worked. Using her weakened hand he grabbed her scarf and threw it at wheezy using her very limp hand who caught it and danced as he was now free. He took Draco to the hospital wing as he started to vomit after what he'd done. He would need a calming draft for sure and now his glamour was gone you could really see how pale he was. She had been most frightening to deal with but he'd needed to do it. He would no longer allow the abuse of house elves or anyone else to continue.

"Wheezy I am the new lord Umbridge. You will tell me all about her as soon as you go to your wife and bond with Ginevra" he said as he once again puked from what he'd had to do. Elsewhere a weak Dolores was found by a ministry employee and taken to saint Mungos where she was healed but asked why she had slashed her own throat. She had proclaimed she hadn't and a look at her memories had shown her to be telling the truth. They couldn't identify the man in them and he was never ever captured. He would never visit Dolores again if he could help it. He had gotten what he had needed from her. Dolores meanwhile was told to watch her back and to not be so vocal about things if she didn't want a repeat and to maybe think of having an auror guard which she vehemently refused. She was hard enough and could look after herself thank you very much well that is when she wasn't surprised.

Wheezy was free at last. He bonded to Ginny and then went off to mate again with Holly whom Ginny had proclaimed could have a baby if she wanted to. Like Harry she had said they could do anything they wanted to personally without needing to ask her. As she lay in bed that night kissing Harry she felt great inside. She had saved a life and felt amazing. Once he'd bonded with her he'd truly started looking much better. Draco would so use his information in relation to Dolores Umbridge as soon as he could. Ginny had informed him he was only allowed to answer calls from Hogwarts people and her family but no one from the Ministry or anywhere else as it was to keep him safe. The only other people he could answer were at the bank. Life was great right now.


	13. New Bonds Formed

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Harry woke up in the morning Ginny wrapped around him like a koala bear still sleeping. He admired her beauty for a few moments as she slept her golden red hair fanned about her pillow beautifully. He loved her long hair. It was one of her best assets according to him anyway. He had this great desire to run his fingers through it but wouldn't as he knew it might wake her unnecessarily. He was only awake this early anyway because he had, had a rather comfortable dream. He was now rather hard because of it and very red in the face. Her close proximity to him didn't help him either as it only served to make his embarrassing erection harder. He was mortified. I mean she might see him like that. For a moment he seemed to forget that they were married and would probably see each other like that all the time as they got older.

In the dream she had allowed him to touch her chest which had been had been large in size and had moaned as he'd caressed her nipples. She had looked at him with such love in her eyes as her hair fanned her face beautifully and he had woken up rock hard. She moaned and moved gently brushing against him as he felt like his underpants were wet. He detangled himself from her effortlessly and went to the bathroom upon which he found that he'd had a wet dream. He had read about those in this special book Molly had given him and he was delighted he had read it too. I mean if he hadn't he'd be terrified of what was going on now. He asked Lolly for some fresh underwear apologising for disturbing her sleep and stepping into the shower. He jumped as a pair of hands went around his waist a few moments later as a naked Ginny stepped in with him.

"I missed you so I thought I would join you in here I hope you don't mind!" she said smiling as he once again hardened and his face blushed so red he thought she might burst into flames herself from looking at it.

"Harry it's ok. I have seen that happen before you know, by accident mind you when I was younger. It was one of my older brothers and he seemed mortified but I told him to stop being so stupid as he was the only one who cared how he looked and then left the room he'd been in. I don't care that you're like that. It excites me that I excite you so much. I know maybe I shouldn't say this but I love it!" she responded kissing him deeply and pouring so much love into it that he couldn't feel embarrassed or ashamed any more.

"Ugh thank you Ginny. I was very embarrassed because I thought it might scare you but I don't want that. I love you so much. You're right you do excite me but truthfully I was already excited because I had a sexy dream about you!" he said seriously returning her kiss.

"What happened in it? Please tell me everything" she said her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well we were in bed kissing and then I started to massage your chest and nipples and you moaned loudly. I played with your hair too. I love your hair. Please try not to ever cut it too short. I really want to run my fingers through it sometime. I woke up hard then!" he said as she smiled at him.

"Well there's no time like the present. You can run you fingers through it now if you like!" she said blushing herself as he leaned forward and raking his fingers through her hair pausing to massage her scalp and heard another moan from her mouth.

"Hmm that feels amazing. I may have to get you to do that to me in the future too. Mmm!" she moaned as he continued his ministrations loving her reactions to him. He leaned down and planted a kiss to her neck gently as she seemed to melt into him. It was as though any stress she had ever had was melting away from her now.

"Harry can I ask you something really bold? You can say no if you like but can I touch him? I'd like to see what he feels like" she said pointing at his once again hard dick.

"Well you can but I can't guarantee I won't come. You are the most beautiful girl in this universe and you excite him so much!" he said as she tentatively leaned forward and wrapped her hand around it. He was rather smooth and thick there with a small bush of hair at the end of it by his pubic bone. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his length giving him goose bumps as he shivered at her touch. Wrapping her hand around him fully she squeezed him shocked as he made a weird noise with his mouth.

"I am so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" she said panicked shocked when he laughed.

"You didn't hurt me Ginny I've just never felt anything that good in my life!" he gushed as she continued to squeeze him. Eventually without realising he was doing it he began moving backwards and forwards sliding himself between her clenched hand and came suddenly his come shooting out of him and landing on he belly whereby it washed away with the running water of the shower. She was amazed and how beautiful he had looked in that moment with his wet hair thrown back as he'd finished. He returned his hands to her hair and using some shampoo began to scrub her scalp lightly.

She moaned in delight and soon she was returning the favour. They got out of the shower and dried up. By the time they were done it was time to wake up anyway so had a wide awake broth between them to make sure they didn't lose out over the hours of sleep they may have lost. They made their way down to breakfast and sat beside Draco. Padma Patil sat beside them finally introducing herself. She'd been too shy to do it before now. She introduced herself shaking hands with them all. When she shook hands with Draco they were surrounded by a golden light and there was an explosion sound making everyone look. From Gryffindor Parvati ran over to check her sister out shocked when both she and Draco were knocked unconscious.

Madam Pomfrey was called and did a scan on them where they were as it would be dangerous to move them otherwise. "I cannot tell you what happened with Mr Malfoy and your sister Miss Patil but I can tell you they will awaken in a few moments and have not been harmed. They may well be able to tell us what happened to them!" she assured Parvati who had been crying. She nodded that she understood as they waited for her sister to wake up. Five minutes later they both woke up and looked at each other in awe.

_Draco do you know what happened to us?_

_I think we're married! I think this is a soul bond!_

_I…I…I love you Draco. I cannot explain why only that I know it's true. I love you with all I have._

_I love you too Padma so very much. I can safely say I didn't expect this. I know from experience with soul bonds which I am not allowed to share that we will have gained a new ability. Do you know what yours is?_

_No I don't I…. oh wait here it is. Wow! I have the ability of a metamorphmagus now but it's so much more then that. I can turn my body into any substance I wish and I can sound like whoever I become. I don't think I should use it here but I think I will anyway because people could do with a good fright. What ability do you have?_

_I have the ability to produce a sonic style scream and shockwaves if I want to do that however I can limit my shockwaves so they only hurt whoever I am targeting. _

Everyone watched in fascination as they appeared to be staring at one another when suddenly Padma transformed and Dolores Umbridge was sitting in her place.

"What haven't any of you vile cretins ever seen a toad before? Why don't you take a photograph I mean it may last longer!" she said changing back and giggling as people all around them marveled at her ability. They all looked to Draco to see what he would do and he merely looked at Professor Quirrel and clapped his hands a shockwave sending the man flying at the wall hitting the back of his on it and cursing loudly. He got up seeming unaffected shocking Madam Pomfrey. Draco had done it to show what he could do not to actually harm the man although Voldemort seriously didn't see it that way as he cursed his hosts insolence for allowing such a thing to ever occur vowing he's crucio him later if he screwed up any more.

Before anyone could respond the hat came back into the hall declaring they would need to be housed together for obvious reasons and left again. Professor Flitwick acted quickly and soon had married quarters sorted out for them. He then thought about Harry and Ginny smiling and realised they too would have abilities he did not. This would mean great things for the future of Ravenclaw house for sure.


	14. Families Find Out

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Narcissa was at home when she got the call to come to the school about an emergency concerning her son. She had been informed that he was fine but to come anyway. She smiled thinking it was about his inheritances and left at once with Lucius by her side. They were greeted by Professor Flitwick who escorted them to his office. He then offered them both seats in front of his desk and they were surprised by the addition of two more seats not knowing what was to come. "I can assure you that you do indeed not know why you have been called here as there has been a significant change in your son's life. Physically he is fine I assure you but he now no longer resides in the Ravenclaw dorms! Ah Madam Patil do come in" he said as Narcissa gasped her hand flying to her mouth in awe and her friend sat beside her.

"Vicki was not free at this time so I have come myself. I can see they have called you in here too Narcissa. So tell me which one of them was it?" asked Sharma looking highly amused

"I am so very sorry Filius. What did he do wrong and who should we be paying? Do we need to pay Sharma here? I sure hope not I mean she and I are friends" she asked nervously shocked when he laughed.

"He did nothing wrong. As of eight fifteen am this morning he had a soul bond with one Padma Juni Patil now Malfoy. They now live in married quarters and are both Ravenclaw students. It is an honour I never thought I'd get the thrill of seeing in my lifetime. To be honest your son has honoured me greatly on a personal level. I have always wanted to experience one and I did through him!" he gushed as Narcissa fainted. Some smelling salts were placed delicately underneath her nose by Lucius rousing her as she sat back up and took the tea offered blushing. Sharma however just looked utterly stunned but didn't in the least bit faint although she did look like she might for a while there.

"I am so sorry it's just he can be so unpredictable at times. We had thought you called us here about other things we know he is involved in but alas you didn't. I am rather shocked and honoured myself. I know Sharma Patil here as she is a great friend of mine which I know she just said and I am rambling. Oh dear me. The honour is mine to have. I mean my own son in a soul bond. Can this day get any better?!" she exclaimed smiling widely.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick sir. To be honest I wasn't sure which girl you were talking about but now that I am, I am indeed delighted. Well Narcissa darling welcome to the family. Where is my daughter please I'd like to congratulate her. I will get Vicki to come here now. He needs to see this!" she said reaching out to floo her husband who looked shocked and came straight through. He'd been on a business meeting in Bangladesh and so he was dressed in the finest Indian garb he owned. He looked rather magnificent when he did come through and was ecstatic at the news. Lucius and he were very good business colleagues and so it was beneficial to their families to have this union.

Padma ascended the stairs to his office and entered Draco in tow. "Hello mother. I am assuming Professor Flitwick told you. Hello Mrs Malfoy it is a pleasure to meet you!" she said extending her hand to Narcissa who gasped at her politeness. Although she and Sharma had been friends for many years she had never met her daughters as it was never necessary that she meet them based on what her mother did in her spare time. They worked together so family was often not discussed or if it was they never met the people being discussed as they preferred their girly me time to getting to know more of the respective families.

"Please my dear call me Narcissa or Mum if you like. Welcome to the family. We are so proud of Draco for all he has achieved including his bond with you. If I might be so bold what talent did you inherit?" she asked as Padma morphed into her own mother and smiled at her.

"Now, now Narcissa is that any way to look at your old friend Sharma!? Oh mother do pull yourself together you look as though you've seen a ghost!" she chastised giggling as she turned back into herself again.

"Well then Narcissa I believe that has answered your question but Paddy bear I must ask you not to do that to me again. I couldn't handle seeing myself doing something I don't like. We may in the future at some point need you to do something as me but I must stress we may not actually need to use this talent of yours. I love you sweetheart. How is your sister? Is she fitting into Gryffindor well?" she asked as Padma rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mami. All is well. Parvati is doing very well and getting on with all of her classes well since last we spoke. She has taken my changes very well indeed. I had worried she might be jealous but she is merely happy for me instead" she said happily as her mother cuddled her doting on her.

"Well Draco please don't keep us all in suspense. What ability did you receive?" Sharma asked him smiling.

"Well my ability cannot be shown here as it causes damage and while I could direct it in one direction I doubt Professor Flitwick would want that!" he said as Professor Flitwick guided him to show them his talent using a suit of armour in the corner. He focused on the suit of armour clapping his hands together as a shockwave hit it sending it flying in the opposite direction. Both Narcissa and Lucius gasped but most of all Lucius thought of how this could be used to his advantage to hurt others who did the wrong things to him. I mean no one would ever think anything of a child clapping his hands. Oh this would be good.

"I will only ever use this ability when necessary and when I feel someone truly needs to have their ass handed to them. As you both know but Padma doesn't I took an inheritance test recently and have inherited from many families so having a home for us to live in will not be a problem and we will have many homes to select from. I will need you all to give me a vow now including you Professor that none of you will tell anyone about the families from whom I have inherited" he instructed as they all looked surprised and complied.

"Ok so now that this is out of the way you can know that I have inherited from the families Dawlish, Remington, Umbridge, Carrow, Astor and Sheridan!" he said as they all gasped. Between them all he was shocked to discover they all knew one or more of the families. They decided to take some time off lessons for the day which Filius had granted them to discuss these families in bigger detail. It would be a busy day for sure.


	15. Family information

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Flitwick had no class for the next two hours so agreed to stay with them for now. He would need to be leaving later on but it was ok. "Mr Malfoy I should tell you that I know the Remington family and the Astor family!" said Filius smiling brightly at Draco who looked shocked.

"That's wonderful news Professor and are these families good? I mean do they lead good lives with good values because I'd rather not have to associate with a dark family!" he said seriously as Lucius' eyebrows rose in surprise at that statement.

"Yes the Remington family is a good and light family and the Astor family has members both light and dark. The dark members of that family are not death eaters but are dark because they spend a lot of their time studying and often practising the dark arts at their home. They don't harm people with it but are considered dark people because they love to learn about it and are not shy to tell anyone that either!" he said watching for Draco's reaction.

"Well that's just silly. I mean I could love studying the dark arts myself but that hardly makes me dark. I daresay these people warrant cautioning and caution is warranted when dealing with them but unless they actually do something dark to someone else then they should be left alone to do what they want. If it gets too dark I'll have to ask them whether to wish to remain Astor's or continue practising dark magic whilst nameless. I will not associate with dark people!" he said very seriously as Lucius regarded his son. He could see that he definitely meant what he said and while this is a path he never imagined his son taking he was still happy none the less.

Now that he was mark less himself he was actually seeing things from a whole new light. If Voldemort ever should return he wouldn't be called out for services which he was happy about. He'd need to be re-warding his home against any death eaters he knew. He couldn't have them calling over unannounced. Also he'd have to see who the new Lord Black was so he could get him or her to expel Bellatrix from the family so she could no longer cause problems for him. He'd need to look into this for sure. He might even be surprised to learn that at present the Black family had but one lord and he was currently imprisoned. Lucius knew that wormtail was alive having spoken to him recently. He would need to capture him and feed him veritas serum and then hand him over to the authorities. I mean for this he was sure to get an order of Merlin of whichever class they decided was necessary. Oh yes he'd need to do some serious planning for sure. Then if Sirius truly had killed those muggles he could of course remain imprisoned because he'd then deserve that sentence.

He would then strongly advise him disowning Bellatrix which he'd obviously agree with of course as it was common knowledge he hated her. "Very well Filius well I know of course about the Dawlish family and the Umbridge family. John Dawlish is a dear friend of mine and Vicki's here and I would advise letting him know there is a new Lord to his family but not who it is. He might find that weird. In fact he may never need to know. You can simply allow him to do all he does now and tell him you'll never inhibit him or something depending of course on what it is he does now. As for Umbridge well Dolores could be quite useful in the ministry with revealing things she shouldn't to us using a familial truth oath. I would advise only getting the oath when you feel it is truly necessary or when it may be of use to someone else such as me or Vicki. I will let you know when to use it!" he said as Draco smiled.

"Yes John may continue as he is now. I already know him from meeting him a few times. As for Dolores well she's a piece of work. Let's just say I speak from experience and leave it at that and no before anyone dreams of asking I am not explaining myself nor do I need to!" he snapped as they all jumped.

"Well Draco no one will push you for information on that but only cause you're not lying. She truly is a piece of work. I know the Carrows and the Sheridans. James and Hannah Sheridan are husband and wife and they live in Russia. They own a magical Eastern promise export business and I deal exclusively with them for some of my clients. I am in the Eastern and Asian export and import business myself and my brother is the Indian Minister of Magic there. He is very busy as you can imagine and I was with him when I was called here and he likes it that I live and work in Britain because it gets him more representation over here" said Vicki pausing to see it had all sunk in before continuing. Lucius was very shocked to hear this but then again he'd not asked so didn't get to act all surprised now.

"As for the Carrows they are a very light family with the sole exclusion being the Carrow twins Amycus and Alecto who are death eaters and have done the most heinous things. It does not bare mentioning but let's just say they are disgrace to the rest of their family as those good members are judged based on the bad members and their actions!" he said seriously.

"Yes I have been considering that actually. Turns out my house elf knows about them and he suggested I ask the Carrow family to judge them and see if they still deserve to live after all they've done and I intend to do it too. It will not be murder as the family magic will decide how to punish them and it might not even involve death. As I have said many times I will no longer associate with dark people. I am in Ravenclaw for a reason and it is because I make smart choices. My magic clearly thought I would need a beautiful and smart wife who can aid me in bringing peace to the world and so it gave me Padma. I am so very lucky sir. She is a true gem!" he gushed as Padma blushed heavily under the praise.

Her dad was shocked he had thought things through so clearly. "Well clearly my house elves have been wasted on me. I never realised you could get that kind of information from them but then again I never tried to either. I will try that for sure in the future. Trust me Draco I know Padma is in great hands. Magic works in mysterious ways but it works none the less. I know you will treat her well because you know if you didn't they wouldn't find the body. There is no need looking at me like that Padma it is a father's right and need to assert his dominance in this type of situation. I love Draco darling because I can see he loves and values you so much. We are lucky magic chose him!" he said as Padma relaxed.

"At least you can see that. I love you Daddy. I promise to make you proud always and will help Draco to cover his mission of peace in the world. It is a good cause. I was wondering should Parvati and I do tests like the one Draco did?" she asked as her dad looked shocked at her.

"You know Paddy I never thought of that yes you should. Send for Parvati and we will do them together now!" he said as Parvati was called and came into the room exclaiming that she had done nothing wrong.

"Oh sweet Parvi we know that. We're here to do an inheritance test and see if you inherited from any families like Draco here did. We are oath bound not to reveal those names though so I am sorry but you cannot ask me this. Here sign your name here and you too Paddy!" he said as they both signed the pages and got the results. He always had things like this on him as he did tests for people in the line of his work from time to time so needed to always have the supplies on him should the need for that ever arise wherever he was going that day. Parvati's test revealed she was the new Lady for the Bhatti and Bengal families. Padma's test revealed she herself was the new Lady for the Shah and Chandra families. Vicki was indeed impressed and knew they would run those families well. He knew they wouldn't abuse their new positions of power. Parvati was shocked as she once again left the room in possession of this new and interesting. She would begin researching them in the morning. Flitwick had long since left the room and they all retired for the night with Draco knowing more then he did beforehand. It was such an interesting day.


End file.
